VG CATS  THE WAY IT SHOULD BE
by ridersjet
Summary: Life as it is for Leo and Aeris has just starting with some strange activities. Starts 13 days before valintinz day and the aftermath. With help from Randomman223 and NINTENDOSEGASONYGUY  Well i decided that this story is going all the way thru college
1. The Fresh Start

VG-Cats – The Way It Should Be.

**GENERAL POV:**

One day,

Leo and Aeris were strolling in the park. It was a sunny day u can hear the birds singing and many people were out enjoying there day. Leo couldn't help but notice that there were a lot of couples in the park, everywhere he turned there were people smooching, hugging, and holding hands. Aeris also couldn't help but notice. Leo then turns to Aeris and says "Heh have you noticed there are a lot of couples here today." "Yea I've noticed that too." They looked at each other for a moment and then turned away.

**Aeris's POV**

Wow when I looked at Leo just now he looked really handsome somehow, but he is still the same idiot that he is. Wait, what day is it….. (gasps) whoa it's January 31st. It's near Valentines Day. I looked at Leo one more time and he says "Hey did you notice it's about Valentines Day." I nodded and replied "Yea I wonder if I should get something for my parents." Leo started blushing and stopped. I raised an eyebrow and asked what wrong. He then quickly says "nothing," then quickly sped off ahead of me.

**LEO'S POV**

OH MAN OH MAN IT'S ALMOST VALENTINES. WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!

Ugh I don't want her to know I like her yet umm…um…. Ugh….what do I do?

Oh I'll get her a card and some roses, but she might suspect something. Oh no Aeris is looking at me what do I do, what do I say…. EEP she saw me blush. Not kool man. But what do I do I want her to know I like her but I'm afraid of what she might say.

**GENERAL POV**

**While **Aeris is chasing Leo, Leo finds a small ring on the floor and stops. Aeris crashes into him and says "What the hell all I asked was if you were ok and you ran." Aeris then punches Leo twice. "Ow" says Leo. "HMPH" says Areis. As she walks away Leo picks up the ring and stares at it. "This might be the perfect valentines for Aeris," Leo then snickers and puts it in his pocket and runs to catch up with Aeris.

**Author's note**

**Yeah Yeah i no its short but that's only the beginning so just wait and I'll try to make some more. And for all the people that hate Dont be hating. :P  
**


	2. The Stranger The Cats And The Ambulance

**? POV**

Ahhh a typical day to go to my typical doings.

Lets see what am I gonna do today.

I could go with my friends.

Nah, did that yesterday.

I could see my cousins….Nah

So boring I guess I'll just go to the park and chill.

I then turned around and saw a guy come up to me and say

"I am gonna kill you today because of what you did"

I had a confused face on.

"What did I do"

He then whips out his pistol and pistol whips me.

"You know what you did you little B******"

He the shoots me and I just felt like I had been pierced by a sword.

Im fading out what do I do.

I then started limping towards the park.

**Leo's POV **

Heh, I now have the perfect present for Aeris, now all I got to do is find a way to get her to like me.

I've lived with her for so long and yet I don't know what she likes the most, all I've seen her do most of the time is either watch twilight, or play video games, and make fanfics.

What to do, what to do…. I turned to talk to Aeris and I saw a figure limping towards us. I personally thought he was Dr. Hobo so I walked up and said "Hey Dr. Hobo," he limped and then fell as I said Dr. Hobo.

I ran up to him only to see blood around him. I stood back in shock and Aeris says "Hey whats a matter?" I was so shocked that I couldn't say anything. She then looked down and saw the blood and when up to see if the person was alright.

I then regained energy to move and asked if we should help him. She then gave me a dirty look and said "What do you think?"

I turned to the person and said fine. As I started dialing many people started crowding around Aeris and that one guy.

The 911 operator answered and asked what the emergency was. I briefly explained it and she said she would send help right away. I hung up and tried to get through the crowd, but couldn't. I wonder what Aeris is doing. I try again to get through and succeed. I looked at Aeris and she had fear in her eyes.

I tried talking to her to calm her down but she told me to shut up. What did I do?

**Aeris' POV during Leo's POV**

Damn you Leo once we get back to apartment he's gonna get it. Other than that what am I gonna get him for valentines day.

Hmmmmmmm….. oh great here comes one of his friends Dr. Hobo. Huh he's limping towards us, heh must be drunk as usual. I kept my mind full of day dreams between me and Leo.

I then turned to Leo and saw him at his usual stance that he poses when he's shocked. Hmm… better see whats up. I tried to ask him what happened but then I looked down and saw blood.

The person was on the floor passed out. When I looked at the person I had a warm feeling go through me as if were saying something that I don't understand. I got on my knees and looked at the person I checked his pulse and here comes Leo with a stupid question "So should we help him?"

I knew I gave him a dirty look automatically when he said that question. He then jumped back and took out his phone.

His pulse is running normally, that's a good sign. I could tell people were crowding around us. The figure then says "whoa am I in Heaven because I see an angel."

I felt a certain rush of blood in my head. I was blushing. I told him to chill and that the ambulance is coming. He then replies "No I'd rather stay here with you instead."

I then saw him jolt back in pain and started grunting. I was frightened that he was going to die. Leo comes back through the crowd and starts to try to calm me down just pushed him away.

I didn't mean to do it but it was a reaction I had. I took off the jacket the stranger had and jumped back. He was a black cat with one patch on his left ear and his tail. He then tried to get up but then fell I told him that he had to stay still. He just stood there lying there, not replying. I couldn't do anything.

**General POV**

As the ambulance came Leo and Aeris stayed with the stranger and went to the hospital. Though they were unknown of his identity they went along.

Leo trying to cheer up Aeris, Aeris keeps thinking why did she have such a feeling when she saw the stranger. They finally arrive at the hospital.

**? POV**

Ugh what happened? I don't seem to remember much just that I had seen a beautiful face and then faded out while trying to get up.

I opened up my eyes slowly and saw the same two cats here with me. One with Pink fur and the other with Gray fur. The one in gray says "Look who finally awakes," I turned towards him and he gives me a thumbs up.

I smile and turned towards to the pink furred one and she looks at me smiling. "Hey, finally I was thinking that you will never wake up." I then tried to sit up but I jolted back by the pain. A doctor comes in and says "Ah your awake, heh you gave us all a scare, Turns out you were shot and we had to give you surgery and you won't be able to move for a while." I replied saying ok.

I have to stay here for a bit damn now what am I gonna do. "Hey, I forgot we haven't introduced ourselves, my names Leo and the girl's Aeris." "Hmhm cool." She then looks at me and says "What your not gonna tell us your name?"

"Ha, oh yeah the names Rids."

**Author's note **

Finally got it done sheesh and yeah I hope you like don't be afraid to post reviews even bad ones because if you post a bad one I don't care :P


	3. The Gray The Pink And the Rids

**General POV**

"So your name is Rids huh?"Dude remember we went to school together." says Leo enthusiastically. Aeris then mumbled and got up and walked out. Leo hearing the door slam shut, he said in a worried tone "oh whats going on with her, I'll be back." He then leaves the room and leaves Rids all alone."Ugh my stomach why did I get shot I dont feel so good." thought Rids to himself. Wow I wonder whats going to happen to me. He then pulled out his phone and calls his friends.

**Outside Rids hospital room (Leo's POV)**

Huh, why is Aeris acting like this, I wonder whats going on. I then catch up with Aeris and I grab her arm (of course gently).

"Hey whats a matter."

"Nothing."

"Are you sure because you don't seem like your self...oh I get it (Leo closes in and whispers) are you on your period."

"NOOO! Ugh Your so fucking annoying you always disturb me and you always criticize my things every little thing YOU MAKE MY LIFE AWFUL!"

With that Leo's heart just shattered to pieces.

"I never knew you just hated me like that, u know its ok ***sniff*** I'll just leave now."

"Leo no thats not what I meant I..."

Leo held up his hand to signal save it I don't want to hear it.

"Leo..."

Leo then slowly walked out of the hospital with his tail dragging on his floor.

"I just didnt mean it," says Aeris.

While Leo was walking he was crying and talking to himself.

"Why Aeris Why... Don't you care about me... Why?"

"Who needs her... thats not how I feel about her... I love her..."

Leo just headed towards his apartment.

**Aeris' POV**

Leo... Why did I say that to him. I just wasn't feeling like myself. That's no excuse tho... ***sigh*** Now what.. I turn around and see Rids right behind me... I jump back and say were you eaves dropping .

"Well, no you guys can be heard probably through out the whole hospital," he says.

I turn and see many nurses listening to us. I started blushing. "Oh yeah…."

"So Aeris Could you do me a favor of coming into my room for a sec."

I nodded and helped him on to his bed. He then tells me how he probably might leave town.

"What really now so you leaving," I said

"Yeah I had a dream of finding all my friends and staying with them because we got split up."

"So when are you leaving."

"Not soon."

"Ok you got a place to stay?"

"Yeah but if you want I can visit."

"Well we live on the other side of this hospital in apartments."

"Really I live there too what apartment number?"

"38"

"Whoa mines 36 cool."

"Here's my number" says Rids.

He hands a slip of paper with his number and a note on the back. It says I know who you like.

I respond "Heh is it that obvious."

"Kind of."

"So ill be seeing you around Rids."

"Alright later."

I hope he gets better time to find Leo.

**Leo's POV**

I just arrived from the hospital with some detours like visiting some friends and went to gamestop, the sorts. Looks like I'm going to have to find someone to talk to besides my friends. I then decided to go to the park and stroll through the park. And I found a girl crying on a bench. I went up and asked what's wrong. She said her boyfriend yelled at her and she ran from him.

Why does this sound so familiar…..oh yeah the same happened to me but I didn't run I walked and me and Aeris aren't going out and she was the one yelling not me. I then said it will get better eventually and she smiled and left.

I felt good helping her out. But now is the time to get Aeris to be my valentine. Oh Yeah!

**General POV**

So while Leo was heading back to the apartment Aeris already got there. She decided to wait for Leo's return. Aeris looks for something to do and then the despicable event happens Aeris was playing video games and then she saw someone at her window and kidnaps her.

**Authors note:**

**Yup I went there Aeris gets kidnapped by someone and that someone leaves a note for Leo. It's gonna get intense. So some of these ideas that took part of this story was taken from other people on here so yeah. I BE A NOOB. DON'T HATE…**

**:P**


	4. LOVE?

CH 4 Love?

Leo's POV

"All right, time to talk to Aeris." *gulp* Here goes. I open the door and no response? What's going on? I looked around the apartment. I started in her room then to the REC room and my room and the living room. "Huh, no Aeris she is probably with Rids. OK I'll wait." I sat down on the couch and heard something under me. "It's a letter." I opened it and read

"Dear Leo,

I have kidnapped your girl and took her to the dock. Come if you dare.

You have until 9:00.

Signed

The Intruder.

P.S. Bring me some beer while you're at it cuz I ran out."

I checked my watch and it said 8:20 P.M. Whoa got to go. I ran as fast as I could and I found her unconscious on the dock.

"Aeris, hey wake up. Hey it's me Leo"

"Ugh, what happened?"

"You were kidnapped."

"Wow… um, where are we?"

"At the dock."

"Huh well let's look at the stars while we're here."

"OK!"

We lay down and stared at the stars and she cuddled near me very closely. I loved it. We then walked home and say Pantsman and Krug at the door.

"Took you guys long enough," says Pantsman.

"Yeah Krug thought Pantyhat man's plan to get you two together would never work but Krug help cuz gray cat be Krug's friend," says Krug.

"Well we are not going out," I say.

"Oh, so you were cuddling together for nothing," says Pantsman curiously.

"Well, umm, it's because…" I said stuttering and blushing.

"So you were the guys that knocked me unconscious," says Aeris in an angry tone. "I'm going to kill you guys…"

"Hey you're going to kill me and Krug for pitting both you lovebirds together?" Pantsman asked interrupting Aeris, "Well sorry but you two should thank us, and besides we got to go."

"Yeah Krug need some sleep for evil doing tomorrow," says Krug while yawning.

"Well, um bye guys," I say while tracing circles on the floor.

"Alright Leo let's get inside," Aeris says"

"Alright."

We walk inside and we see Rids in the kitchen talking to this other cat.

Rids POV

"Hey guys what's up?"

Before Leo could say hey, Aeris says," What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I wanted you to meet Star. She's a good friend of mine."

"Hello," she says.

"Hello!" Leo says in an enthusiastic voice.

Star was a brown cat with a white spot on the ears and on the tail, she also has sky blue eyes very much like Aeris' eyes.

"Well, me and Leo need some guy to guy talk, so if you'll excuse us."

Leo follows me into my apartment. The first thing you see is big speakers and a widescreen TV and a saxophone. "SWEET CHRISTMAS where did you get all this stuff?" asks Leo.

"I work," I said vigorously, "It was to watch Advent Children."

"I see… Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Do you like milk or water?"

"Rids don't change the subject and milk please."

"OK look, do you like Aeris or not?"

"What? Why do you want to know?"

"Well I want to repay you guys for helping me out."

"Ummm, heh, look I really do like her but I'm afraid of what she'll say."

"Look bro, we're friends and to tell you the truth, when you walked out the hospital, she started having tears in her eyes."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow and Valentine's Day is coming."

"Oh hey Leo, I want you to take her to this."

I hand a pink envelope in which he tears open within seconds.

"What is it?"

"Well it's a Valentine's Day Dance and you should take her dancing."

"Um, I don't know."

"Don't worry, I'll be going too."

"With Star?"

"Yup and I have a crush on Star too."

"Really? Well buddy it's only a matter of time for us to get them to like us."

We gave each other a high five and started playing Playstation 3 MVC3.

Aeris POV (During Rids POV)

"I wonder what they'll talk about."

"Aeris, we have to have girl talk even though we just met."

"Ok?"

"Do you like Leo?"

"Whoa that came out of nowhere."

"Well do you?"

"Well, err, yeah I do."

"Well good for you then"

"And Hey do you like Rids?"

Star started blushing and was stuttering with everything she said.

"Well yeah I…I do."

"Sweet," I said happily, "Hey we should find a way for us to have them fall in love with us."

"Hey Aeris let's take them to this."

Star handed me a flyer…

"A dance?"

"Yup," she said.

"Well I'm not much of a dance."

"Well neither am I."

"Ok, well are you going?" I say curiously.

"Mabey if Rids takes me."

"It will be a double date, hey do you want to watch a movie?"

"Sure."

We sat down and started watching a movie, waiting for the guys to return.

After an hour they returned talking about MVC3.

"Dude you totally kicked my ass," said Leo."

"Yup. Haha, you should block more," Rids said happily.

They looked at us and Rids whispered something to Leo.

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" I said angrily.

"Nothing," they replied in sync.

Leo sat next to me and Rids moved Star to the other couch and sat next to each other watching the movie. I felt kind of tired, so I had Leo move to the other side of the couch and rested my head on his lap while I lie on the couch. Star also seemed tired. She rested her head on Rids' shoulder and he put his arm around her. I looked up at Leo and he smiled and I smiled and I fell asleep.

Leo's POV

Hmhmhm she fell asleep. She's beautiful when she falls asleep. I started stroking her fur and she smiled when I did that. Rids looked at me and winked.

"Hey I'll be leaving now."

"Hey Rids..."

Rids looked at me.

"Thanks a lot."

"Anytime buddy. Yo Star care to join me and live in my apartment?" says Rids.

"Sure," she said instantly.

They got up and left.

I looked at Aeris while I was stroking her hair and she smiled at me and she was looking at me. I stopped stroking and turned away blushing.

"Heh, sorry," I said.

"No No I liked it very much," she said. I started blushing harder.

"Well we should go to sleep," I said trying to change the subject.

"Ok," she said softly.

We head towards our individual rooms and stared at each other and said goodnight.

**Author's Note**

**Hey guys I finally released chapter 4.**

**And I gots me a partner now.**

**He is Randomman223, he doesn't have an account here but he will be helping me out.**


	5. Me, My Friends and the Mall

12 days until VD 9:00 a.m.

General POV

The day seemed like a normal day, sun shining, city busy, people cursing at each other. Yup same 'ol, same 'ol. Our two love birds are still dreaming with their own dreams. Leo's dream was obviously about videogames, while Areis's was a little creepy about Starfox and Falco… ew… Anyways Rids is an early bird, wakes up at 5:30 a.m., plays video games and does his regular things while he waits for Star to wake up.

"I wonder what's going to happen between all of us?" he thought to himself. "Hmph, for all I know, I have to get Leo and Aeris together, but how?"

As Rids was thinking, Star wakes up in her Mario pajamas. "Morning," she says half awake.

"Morning, and what great PJ's you got," Rids says in a gentle tone.

Star then looks at her clothes and then blushes. "How embarrassing," she says under her breath.

"Hey, hey, want to see mine?" Rids showed her to his room and showed her the PJ's. "I'm a Mario fan myself, but, heh, I got these Sonic the Hedgehog special edition PJ's with a signature by Sonic himself," Rids says in a proud tone.

"Whoa, pretty cool, Rids." Star's eyes were filled with wonder.

"Kinda nerdy, huh?"

"No, no, pretty cool actually. I love them."

Whoa, really sweet huh?"

Star then gets up and looks at my eyes. "Wow Rids, your eyes are beautiful."

"Same to you Star."

Rids' and Star's lips were getting closer… closer… almost there… Rids closed his eyes. So did Star. They get closer hugging tighter… and *knock knock knock* Before they could kiss, someone knocks on the door. Rids and Star break apart looking down and blushing.

"Heh, way to ruin the moment, huh?" Rids was scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah." She starts blushing really hard. That it is clearly visible.

Rids puts his hand under her chin softly.

"Hey, I'll be right back, OK?"

"Okay," she says softly.

Both Rids and Star thought the same thing. "I can't believe we were gonna kiss. Damn that door ruining our kiss."

Rids slowly opened the door and said, "Hello?"

"Yo, it's Leo and Aeris. Can we come in?" says Leo eargerly.

"Sure come on in."

"Rids, I am going to go change."

Leo and Aeris walked in and Aeris had the same reaction as Leo did the first time Leo came in.

"Whoa, cool shizz you got here," says Aeris.

"Why thank you." Rids bows down and chuckles, Leo had the same reaction."

"Hi guys." says Star coming out of the room. "Hi" everyone replies at once.

"Leo Aeris, Star, guys want to go to the mall?"

Everyone looked at each other and then nodded.

"Alright let's go." Rids grabs his car keys and his notebook and walks out the room with everyone else.

Leo then realizes something. "Hey, I forgot something, I'll be right back." He then runs off to the apartment and picks up the ring and his wallet. "Ring, little ring, be my good luck to get Aeris' heart."

Aeris' POV

What's taking Leo so long?... There he is. "What took you so long?" I swear this guy…

"It's because umm…heh… umm…" He's stuttering, why?

"Umm oh yeah, I had to get my wallet, yeah that's it." He started blushing.

Rids saw him and I could tell he's trying to cover it up. "Hey guys I think we should leave," Rids said.

"Ok," I replied. Weird, I never see Leo like this unless I catch him doing something embarrassing.

Now we're at the mall. *sniff* ahh the best smell in the world. I hope Leo asks me to the dance. That would be my dream, but, heh, who am I kidding. Look there's GameStop.

Leo's POV

Oh look, there goes Aeris to GameStop. "Alright Rids, we'll be at GameStop. We'll call you up to see where you are."

"Alright Leo, go get her, tiger." He then winks at me and I smile. Hey Pantsman and Ternaldo are here, cool.

"Hey guys."

"Oh hey Leo." Ternaldo still sounds like himself.

" 'Sup Leo, did you ask her out yet?" Pantsman, typical, getting to the point.

"No, I have not."  
"Well me, Krug, and Ternaldo already have dates and probably are going to the Valentine's Dance," says Pantsman. He hands me the same flyer that Rids gave me.

"Yeah, I'm going, but I want to ask Aeris, but only at the right time."

Then there was an awkward silence. Ternaldo takes a deep, deep, and loooong fart.

"Whoa dude, really?" " Heehee, sorry. Must've been the bean burrito I had and a small fart was let out."

"Way to break the silence," I said holding my nose, "Sheesh."

I then hear Aeris arguing with some guy.

"Hey, I got that first," she yells trying to get the game.

"Well, too bad," says a tall brown dog, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'll show you."

The brown dog pushes Aeris down which made her scratch her arm against the counter.

'OW!"

I then run and push the bully.

"Never hurt a lady." I helped her up and made sure she was ok.

"Leo, Watch out!"

I turn and Pantsman stops him. "Static Bolt! Dog you should chill alright?"

The dog nods and purchases the game and walks away.

"Thanks Pantsman." "No problem, anytime."

We smiled and Aeris looks at her scratch and rubs it.

"Hey, you okay Aeris?" Pantsman said in a worried voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys later, gotta take Ternaldo to his house because of his curfew."

"Alright, see ya."

Me and Aeris wave and leave for the food court.

General POV

The pair met Rids and Star chowing down on some Taco Bell.

"Hey Leo, come over here!" Rids waves his hand trying to signal Leo.

"Oh, there they are. Come on Aeris." Leo grabs and holds Aeris' hand.

"I'm right behind you."

They arrive and forget that they were holding hands.

Star chuckles in happiness and Rids was happy as well.

"So you guys are going out?"

Leo and Aeris look at their hands and let go instantly.

"No, not at all," Aeris said tracing circles.

There was an awkward silence between all of them.

"Sooo… yeah how did it go with you guys?" says Leo trying to change the subject.

"Eh, okay I guess. Customer service was horrible at Sears. Ugh. Oh well, and I got lost in the girl's underwear section. Star had to pull me out, heehee."

"Hmph, pervert," Star and Aeris say at the same time.

"Wow you two are real similar," Leo and Rids say at the same time, "Jynx. Hey I said it first. Jynx again. Hahaha."

They gave each other a high five.

"We be awesome," says Leo.

"And rolling," adds Rids.

"Okay guys, let's go to the movies," says Star.

"Alright," says everyone else.

"Finally, a plavce where I can probably make my move on Aeris. Sweet," Leo says to himself as they approach the theatre. It was a beautiful night sky and many people were out star-gazing. Then someone from behind screamed, "Muhuahaha."

The four cats turned around and were shocked to see…

**Editor's Note**:

Hmm, and who knew that Rids was always the mild mannered Author of this story?

**Author's Note:**

**Please pay no attention to editor's note. DAMN IT!**


	6. Pantsman?

CH 6 Pantsman?

General POV

The cats were shocked to see Pantsman being pummeled by that same dog that was at GameStop. The dog brought reinforcements.

"That's right little man, that's what you get for humiliating me before," the dog said holding Pantsman by the neck. Pantsman was bleeding from the many scars he had on his face.

"I did the right thing for a friend," he says as he gasps for breath. The crows around wasn't helping. They just kept staring, never blinking.

"Not so tough are you, huh?" grunts the brown dog.

Leo's POV

"That bastard!" I ran at him and punched the brown dog in the face without noticing I broke his nose.

As I punched him, he let go of Pantsman.

I saw Pantsman falling. I ran as fast as I could to catch him on my body.

"OW!" I yell as he lands on me.

Pantsman was unconscious. I push him aside breathing heavily and check his pulse. He was alright. He wakes up and I help him up. The dog was still grabbing his face in pain. "F*** you," growls the dog in pain. The dog gets up and grabs me by my throat and begins to slowly crush my throat. "I'm going to make this nice and slow."

I knew it was the end until I notice I was let go, falling to the floor in which Pantsman catches me. I then reopen my eyes and see Rids in a pose as if he just threw a punch. He then says in a deep voice, "Leo, are you okay?"

I was shocked by how fast he was but I said, "Yes, I'm okay."

He then turns to look at us and I noticed there was something different in his eies. They were green with a hint of red. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and reopened his eyes. They were back to normal.

"Whoa, how did you-"

"Don't mention it," he says interrupting me as he walks away.

I then turned to Aeris who was stunned at how Rids beat the dog, which was now unconscious, with one punch. She then ran up to me to see if I was okay. I tell her I was fine and then she hugs me tight.

"I'm glad," she says happily with a tear in her eye.

"Heh, so you do care about me," I said as I snicker.

"Of course I do, ever since grade school." I got flashbacks of grade school.

During a flashback Leo's POV

It's 2:45 P.M. The school bell just rang and kids were running through the halls heading home. And now time to head home. I was a lonely cat, didn't have many friends, but I didn't care, I was a hardcore gamer. I then see Sneak sneaking, stalking a pink cat. Her hair waves around so beautifully, but that dream ended when Snake pushes her.

"Ahh, what the hell Snake, you big jerk!" she yells in anger.

But no, Snake always has to say something about a battlefield. I started thinking about it. What battlefield?

"On the battlefield, you should always be aware of your surroundings…"

I also snick behind him, but he continues his speech.

"An attack can come from any…"

I interrupted him, "ALARM!"

He was shocked and jumped into a locker which I then lock behind him.

"Works every time." I notice a book on the floor and pick it up and hand it to her. "Here, you dropped this… see ya." I walked away then turned around and saw her blush, and then I kept walking. "Whoa, I made a good impression on her." I make a fist pump and walk away.

END FLASHBACK

That memory will be with me always.

"I then hug her and whisper in her ear," I love you."

She then hugs me tighter and says, "I love you too."

We then turned to where Rids was walking away. He has his hands in his pockets and he's looking down.

Star then catches up to him and stops him.

Star's POV

"Hey, what's the matter?" I ask in a worried tone.

"Remember how I told how I was never gonna use my power again? I just used it."

Rids is normally a happy person, but then it hit me. It's about his past.


	7. Rids Past

**Rids POV (The past)**

It's 2:35 and the bell just rang notifying everyone in school it's time to go home.

I was with all my friends Randy, Sprung, Star, Liu, and Keary. Heh it was a great day.

I then asked "Hey guys you guys want to go to the movies?"

Everyone looked at each other and then answered. "Yeah!"

I then turn around to walk to my locker I bump into this other cat.

"Ouch" he says while rubbing his head.

I stretch my hand out and reply "Yo buddy need a hand."

This cat was gray and had a white spot at the end of his tail and the bottom half of his face where his nose and mouth was is white.

He then takes my hand and says "Heh, sorry bout that had a lot on my mind."

"It's all good ummm er whats your name."

"Leo." says the gray cat.

"Actually Leo Leonardo the third is my name."

"Well, that's a cool name mines Rids nice to meet you."

"Well I'll see you around then Rids."

"Sure thing buddy later." Leo then leaves the building and I return to my friends.

"And who was that Rids?" says Star in curious tone.

"He is a new friend of mine." I say with a smile.

"Look at you making friends just like in preschool." Star and everyone smiles at me when Star says this.

"Yup always."

We all said our good byes before we left to our own houses. I always walk home with Liu and Randy.

"Guys Junior Prom is coming up." Liu sounded serious about this.

"Eh and whats the problem" I say a little agitated.

"It means you guys need dates," Liu said angrily.

"Eeeep ok Liu," I hid behind Randy.

"But how do you expect us to get one," Randy says in my defense.

"Randy I got you a date with Keary so don't worry Juan what about you," he says pointing at me.

"Well, I'm thinking of taking Star."

"Wow I knew it haha," Liu says hysterically.

I felt a certain rush of blood in my head making me blush. "Well, what about you."

"Me, I already got a date."

"Ok then."

we then waved at each other and then I entered my house.

"MOM, DAD I'M HOME."

I drop my stuff in the entrance and headed to the kitchen.

I turned towards the kitchen and saw a red liquid on the floor.

I quickly ran to the kitchen only to see my parents dead on the floor.

I got on my knees thinking it was only a nightmare but only to realize it was all true.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Star's POV (Present)**

That look in his eyes. I know he was remembering that one event that happened to his parents.

"Hey, Rids you ok." I grab his arm and tugged it a bit trying to get his attention.

"Star...I'm going to head home." he then put on his hood and walked away. He normally never wears his hood unless he was really upset.

"Hey Star where did Rids go I have to thank him for saving my fur," Leo comes up to me and gives me a smile.

"He left to the apartment," I've never heard my self sound so worried before besides the day his parents died.

Aeris then catches up after purchasing a coffee for all of us and she asks the same question that Leo asked.

"Star wheres Rids I have his coffee."

I explained what happened to Rids in the past and how he has changed since that day forward.

"Whoa is that what really happened to him, that's sad how his parents just died like that." Leo then scratches his head, lost in thought. "Oh I know what we can do to cheer him up...Lets throw him a party."

"That sounds like a great idea Leo." Aeris gets up and hugs him. "I didn't know your idiot brain can have great ideas"

"And what's that supposed to mean Aeris?"

"Nothing."

We then leave to buy party supplies. I smiled at how Leo can think of many fun things. We then called Rids and told him to go to Leo and Aeris' apartment at 8:00.

It's 7:30 and we had enough time to set up before Rids comes. We start setting up. And we finally finish.

Then someone knocks on the door. "Hey Leo it's me what did you wanna talk about?" He then notices the door is open and slowly walks in we hid in the kitchen. "Hello? Guys?"

"SURPRISE!" we all said in sync. He jumped back in surprise and then smiles.

"You guys did this for me?"

Leo then speaks up before I do. "No we did it for the person behind you." Rids turns around and sees no one then turns back and says "Wow good one Leo."

We had a blast during the party, we drank lots of soda and had lots of pizza, we danced, we played video games and saw scary movies when it got dark. You should of seen Leo when he gets scared he just ducks under the blankets and cuddles really close to Aeris. Aeris then hugs Leo and Leo knew he got what he wanted. I of course did the same thing with Rids. It was a great party and and a great night.

It was time to fall asleep. I turned to Aeris and nodded. She then looked to Leo and told him we're sleeping here togethor to night. I turned to Rids and told him the same thing. Rids just gave me a smile and layed with his body towards me and asked me if I would go out with him. I obviously blushed and screamed yes and hugged him. I turned to Aeris and smiled.

Leo then sayed to Aeris, "Hey umm...Aeris would you ***gulp*** go out with me?" Leo then flinched thinking he was going to get punched but instead he got a hug and an answer from Aeris "Yes!".

Leo and Rids got up and said in sync as if they practiced "Girls would you like to go to the Valentines Day Dance with us?"

We got up and hugged our own boyfriends and said "Yes we shall."

"Well guys ***YAWNS*** I'm not of much of a late person so I'm going to hit the hay, Night guys." Rids sounded really tired while saying that, not that I'm surprised but what time is it.

I looked at my watch and it was 3:18 AM. "Whoa its late. Alright I'm going to sleep too." I said.

"Well, We should as well then." Leo said as he sighed, "besides I have to go to pick up my game tomorrow at gamestop, my game that I've waited all my life is here."

"Yeah sure Leo, and don't hog all the Blankets ok Leo?"

"Ok Aeris Night everyone, and oh yeah Rids and Star you guys can sleep on my bed, We are going to sleep on Aeris' bed."

Rids smiles and said "Alright thanks Night." Everyone then leaves to the rooms and falls asleep.

I hugged Rids so tight that I think I was suffocating him.

**Author's note **

**Well finally got this one done please pay no attention to my partners note cuz it might be retarded. (Don't get any wrong ideas here ya damn perverts) :P**


	8. Notice

Yo people of fanfiction I no I haven't updated in a while. Its because Ive been putting together a crew to voice over some vg cats comics actually all of them so far we have about 14 people and we r still looking for more female actors so …if u want to join and are female plz dnt be shy and Message me or my friend Dreadmaster231

Storys that im currently working on is

VG cats- the way it should be

Rids the beginning (Ties into my other story **The way it should be)** so I recommend reading the other one first

Super Mario Bros Z its going with the story of Alvin Earth worms Super Mario Bros Z on Newgrounds which I think he already stopped producing episodes.

Patapon 3 The Story of A Mighty Patapon Lord

These Stories Will hopefully be uploaded on here in (I Hope) in a week. So again sorry for not uploading.


	9. Dreams of an Absolution

**Rids POV (Dream)**

Why. Why did you leave me. Mom, Dad help me. It's dark and I'm alone. Everywhere I see is filled with darkness. Like my hopes. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath. As if just was about to drown. I looked around and noticed that this was my old room before the incident, I looked at my hands they were small I ran to the bathroom looked into the mirror and saw… Me….. A younger me. I looked like as if I was 10. I grabbed and examined my tail. My tail hasn't grown the white hairs on the tip like my father's tail. I also looked at my ears. They also haven't grown the white fur on the tips. I heard a scream down the hall and ran towards it. Without even thinking I noticed I was running towards my parents' room. I opened the door and screamed. My parents were getting slathered and chopped by …. Rangi… But why Rangi. My parents.

I couldn't hold my anger. I just couldn't… NO MORE!

"RANGI YOU BASTARD!" I ran towards him stupidly Loosing balance. I tripped he just stared and walked towards me in silence.

"Get away from me!" I crawled back wiping away tears from my face.

He grabbed me and got and one knee and said "I'mnot going to kill you now...I'm saving you for later." he gets up and leaves.

I was on the floor on my side just staring at my parents. My head began throbbing with pain. I couldn't control myself, my body was moving on its own.. I'm walking and then i fell over like a rag doll. help me someone. My surroundings darkened and out of nowhere a figure came out. He walked towards me. He wore a black coat like one of those from the black market. I couldn't see his face at all. He snicker then completely laughs.

"It's been a while Rids!" He yells as if we were really far apart.

Wait, I ... I remember him...Death...

"Death is that you?"

He turns and says "Heh you do remember, So tell me Rids Hows your life going?"

"It's going alright ups and downs here and there." My head began to start pounding again.

"Ahh the sweet pain and sorrow. you know what that means." he snickers a bit and shape shifts to a tabby colored cat and pulls down his hood revealing his face.  
"What do you mean?" I hardly could stand up with this pain. i struggled trying to stay up.  
"It means your mind is trying to remember something."  
"Remember what?" I have no idea what he's talking about.  
"The past."  
Our surroundings faded in revealing a run down home and i heard muffling sounds behind me. Behind me was ...Star! My head began to pound harder..  
"AAAGGGGGHHHHH MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!"  
Death just laughed at my pain and snapped his fingers. the pain left my body.  
I, shockingly, got up and looked towards Star. She was tied to a chair with rope and her mouth was taped with duck tape.  
I slowly backed away, until i bumped into Death. "Rids, now i shall give you your powers back Enjoy." he stood back and a gleam of light surrounded me and i felt a certain breeze which calmed me down.  
I regained my powers of seeing into peoples feelings. I looked towards Star, she had a very weak hard to read aura. but she was scared. Death went up to star and took out his scythe and rubbed the blade against Star's neck. and pulled it back and swung it and cut her head off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! !"

**Rids POV (Real life)**

I jolted up from my sleep. As if I was killed or something. I turn to my side, and see Star quietly asleep beside me. I rubbed my head and began to sing my mother's lullaby.

"That's a great lullaby." Star said with her eyes closed.

"It's one of the many things I remember about my parents."

"Well Rids," She cuddles closer to me, "I think we should rest we have a special day planned for you tomorrow." She gets up and kisses my cheek and lays back down.

"Alright I can't wait." I lay back down and put my arms around her waist. She turns away from me and cuddled as close a she can and began purring.

"Good night Rids." She says with a smile.

"Good night Star." I kiss her and drifted into a deep slumber.

**General POV**

So everyone fell asleep. But wait… What is going on in Aeris' and Leo's room…. Hmmm…. Oh….Mah…..God… They Are… NO THEY CAN'T BE DOING …..

**Leo's POV**

"Aeris come on. Gimme the remote. It's my turn." I just can't believe she's hoggin the damn remote. We are still in our warm bed. I am sitting normally with my legs open with Aeris in the middle. (Shut up ya damn perverts). We are playing the Xbox 360's Gears of War 2 and she keeps losing and wont share.

"Leo it's still my turn." She leans back and lands me a kiss, which she does to have me relax and let her play another round. Ugh I love that woman.

"Alright just hurry up." I just put my arms around her and wait my turn again….

She snickers and continues playing, I turn and stretch as much as I can to reach my phone. I checked the time. 5:00 AM.

"Umm. Aeris..."

"Wait Leo let me get this guy."

"Aeris I think we should fall asleep now."

"What time is it?"

"5:00"

"Holy Crap. And we have to leave the house at 10:30 tomorrow."

"Yeah so now can we sleep."

She gets up shuts it off and comes back to the bed and I put her in my arms.

"Leo I don't want to lose you." She says rubbing her head against mine and she was purring.

"I don't want to lose you either Aeris." I wink at her and she kisses me and cuddles and we fell asleep.

**Later 6:30 AM**

**Rids POV**

I don't want to get up…. Not yet… Damn it… I hate getting up early at times… oh well…

I get up, yawn, stretch, kiss Star and move to the bathroom. Heh I start to remember VG Dogs. The gentlemans pee. :3 …. I finished my business and went to talk with Star. She was awake but was still under the blankets.

"Yo Star lets go shower and change in our apartment." I said scratching my back.

She looks at me and then blushes. "I don't think I'm ready to shower and change with you in the same room."

"Huh? No what I ment was lets get ready before Leo and Aeris get up."

She begins blushin harder. "Oh sorry I didn't mean that…"

I just knew I had to make her feel comfortable…. So I yelled rawr and picked her up and she got the idea I was playin we laughed and I was holding her bride style and left the apartment.

1 hours pass

We have showered got dressed and kissed and left the apartment holding hands. We have met and now we shall enjoy our lives. True love has filled the air. (**Again!)**

**Author's note:**

**Yeah sorry for not updating often been busy with Voice acting crew so…..yeah lol I no I described leo's actions very pervertedly but hey if u have a dirty mind…you're a sick bastard jk no offence Dread**


	10. Perverted? I think not!

**Rids POV**

We open the door to Leo's apartment and I just couldn't believe it….. Leo was making out with Aeris right in front of us. I just can't believe it, Leo finally made his move. Aeris wrapped her legs and arms around Leo's body and their tails were twirled together. They just kept making out, me and Star just looked at each other and she what I was thinking.

"So it looks like they haven't noticed us, should we do what they are doing?" Star asks.

"Hmm. I don't know should we?" I wink at Star signaling that I do and she gets real close and puts her arms around me. And pulls my head closer to hers. As our heads got closer our eyes were closing slowly. And finally our lips came in contact. My mouth was filled with the taste of apples. MMmmm…. Delicious. We stayed kissing each other for what seemed like 20 minutes. Our lips broke contact and we just held hands but our heads were rubbing against each other. Star purred and licked my cheek. I saw her blushing.

"My mouth was filled with oranges Rids. I loved it." Star just keeps smiling at me and purring.

"I had fun too Star. (I licked her cheek) I liked it a lot." I said petting her fur.

Leo and Aeris' lips were still in contact. We can hear them groan and moan while they kept kissing. Awkward but we didn't want to ruin it for them since it was their first time. I wonder what Leo has done to get her so hyped up?

**Leo's POV (right after Rids left to his apartment.)**

*Yawn*

Oh god I'm so tired. D'awww Aeris is still asleep but she is crushing my chest. I can barely breath. I'll just wake her up.

"Hey Aeris,….Miss Beautiful wake up."

She gets up stretches. And turns to me and just smiles. She gets up licks my cheek and blushes. I blushed and gave the biggest smile. She replies "I love you Leo."

"I love you tooo Aeris." I gave her a smooch. She blushed even harder. She looked under the blankets and noticed she wasn't wearing any clothes. "Oh shit I must've taken them off when I was asleep." She hid her smile.

"Well I like seeing u like this." I gave a perverted smile… She caught on pretty quick and gave me a light punch.

"Okay Leo please turn around so I can put on my clothes." She says after she hugs me.

"Okay sugar butt." I said joking around. I turned around and then (retarded as I was) turned around and saw Aeris strap on her bra. She just had her bra and panties on.

"Oh Leo you freakin pervert." She licks my cheek once again but then she lands a kiss on my lips. "You like what you see Leo."

"Do You love fan fics yes I do!" I grabbed her waist and pulled her down I took off my blankets and I was in my boxers. Mario Boxers.

I kissed her neck and asked "Aeris can you tell me something?"

"Hmm what is it?" She asked in a worried tone.

"Since when did you have a crush on me?"

"Oh ever since I moved here, I was really shy remember. But when you saved me from Snake I have always thought of you as my hero. Since that day I have always had a crush on you. Leo you have always been my friend and now we are together."

I was surprised and really EXILERATED of what I just heard.

"So what about you Leo since when did you have a crush on me." She asks. Heh she is so cute when she is curious.

"Well, ever since I saw you in the hallways I was like hey I haven't seen you before. Must be a new student. I would always see you during lunch playing a gameboy. I would always see you in class. but I would never talk to you because I didn't want you to think I was a freak so when I saw Snake bully you I thought this was my chance so I hurried and rescued you and from then on you know the rest." I wink at her and she smiles.

"I love you Leo and I don't want to ever let you go Ever." She hugs me and leave the room to go get ready. I got up and got ready. And met her in the kitchen.

"Aeris wanna you know (gulp) make out with me?" I just blushed ad waited for an answer.

"YES! Finally you asked. Sheesh Leo." She sits on my lap facing me. "Come here Leo."

We got closer and closer and we kissed and neither one of us wanted to let go. We heard the front door open and noticed it was Rids. So we just continued our kissing and petting.

**General POV/ Author's note**

**So after the mushy stuff the gang had breakfast and are about to leave to the tailor store to get suits and stuff for the dance. More will be posted on the next chapter**


	11. Montage YAY

Montage yay  
(Insert random Montage music here)

Previously on The Way It Should Be  
Couples made valintinze day comin people getting ready for the dance my bad grammer sux and yea horray for shopping montage and if u noticed i changed the ratin of this story to M and this story will go all the way thru collage just to make sure u guys no all characters are 18 besides Randy hes 17 cuz he be youngest in group so please enjoy a more perverted chapter of the way it should be.

Rids POV

We arrived at the mall and and we all looked around lookin at all the stores we can go to shop for suits and dresses.  
We walked in holding hands me leo star and aeris formed a wall as we walked in. We didnt break apart until we entered jcpenny. I held Star's hand and our tails swirled. Same things with Leo and Aeris they did what we did. We walked all the way to the back of the store to the tailor. We checked the suits and decided that we were all gonna be the same suits and dresses.  
"Leo may i speak to you?" I asked in a serious tone. I saw Star have a worried face on. "Star its okay its nothing bad." I saw her smile and she took Aeris to where the dresses are located.

"Yeah Rids whats up?"

"Listen I've seen how you really love Aeris."

"Yeah I also noticed how you love Star. What seems to be the problem?"

"Well Leo I..." I didnt know if I should tell him that I want to propose to Star.

"Well? Spit it out man!"

"Im going to propose to Star."

We had a long pause between us. Until Leo broke the ice.

"Well heh (Leo began to blush i might have to say this is weird) I was going to propose to Aeris at prom." he blushed harder after he finished his sentence.

"Leo would you like to propse at the same time at prom?"

Leo seemed to like the idea because his eyes were filled with happiness. It was as if he received a gift from the goddess.

"Dude we should totally do that!"

At that instant we made a secret hand shake. Were such little kids. We smiled and looked for good suits.

Star's POV

Well now Aeris is trying out some white dresses.

"Aeris white goes with you." i said tryin to see if she really was gonna wear it.

She blushed really hard "It's because over the years Leo has told me I looked really good in white. And i wanted to wear white on this special day.

I turned to where Rids and Leo were trying suits on and it looks like they were they were tryin on white suits with a white tie and a pink shirt. God rids looks really hot in pink.

"Star you okay?" says Aeris as i was day dreamin me and Rids togethor.

"Oh what yes i am okay! Oh Aeris we should wear white and pink dress."

"Ummm okay Star. But are you really okay?"

I began to blush and shove her to the pink and white dress. "Yes I'm fine lets hurry up."

After a few hours of trying on some dresses we finally found our dresses and purchased them. It also appears Leo and Rids found their tuxs.

"Hey Aeris what kind of dress you get?" Leo asked as he tried to peep into her bag but Aeris immediatly pulled the bag from his grasp.

"Leo you will have to wait till prom." she responds.

"What about you Star can i see your dress?" Rids asked in lovely tone.

"Same with you Rids you will have to wait till prom." Rids gave me a hug and a kiss and held my bag.

Leo went up to Aeris and also kissed her but rubbed her back. Aeris purred and rubbed her head against Leo's neck. They kept going at it for a while.

Me and Rids just watched until Rids turned me around and we lip locked. Our mouths were again filled with extreme bliss and love. Our tounges were rubbing against each other. I saw many people around either going "Awww young love 3" or "Ewww get a room!" we didnt care until the management came and asked us too leave. We headed to smoothie world. Geezus I love this place.

Leo and Aeris ordered one strawberry smoothie while me and Rids got a chocoloate dream machije smoothie. We sat at diffrent tables and talked to our partner. I loved it...

Leo's POV

Aeris is right in front of me. What do I saw? We are really away from Rids and Star I cant hear them. I couldnt tell if i was shaking. Aeris put her hand on mine and closed in to me and wispered.

"Leo calm down I'm not going to be pissed at you. Because i care for you..." she blushed and wrapped her legs around mine. I couldnt help but notice my tail was wrapped around her waist. (yes we were that close sitting togethor)  
We kept looking into each others eyes and we started closing into each other ... But then Pantsman interupted us.

"Aha so you guys are going out eh?" Pantsman just snickered while Aeris beats him down.

"yes we are going out dont make a big deal you ass tard." Aeris said giving him an uppercut.

"Sorry heh I came to thank Rids for what he did for me. He saved my life." Pantsman said as he rubs his wound.

"Well go and give us our us time please." I said tryin to calm Aeris down. I also signaled him that i was calming my tiger like girlfriend down. He smiled and walked to Rids table.

Me and Aeris saw from our table what was going on. Pantsman walked over said hi and it looks like Rids introed Star and they talked for a bit. Me and Aeria got back to what we were doing.

After a while Pantsman left and before he did he gave Rids a gift. He gave him a 30 dollar gift card to gamestop. He shook Rids hand and then left the building. Followed by a loud scream of pain and a yell saying Die Vile Enemy. Well that was Pantsman for you.

Later

RIDS POV

We left the mall and went home in my car. Leo cuddled with Aeris in the back. Star and I just held hands because I was driving home.

When we arrived at the apartments we said our good byes and left to our own apartments. I opened our apartment put our stuff down and looked to Star and noticed she was thinking.

"Star. Honey you okay?"

"Yea im fine the dance is tomarrow and I was thinking about how I'm goin to have fun with you."

She began rubbin my chest and looked up to me and left to our room. I walked to the room and saw her stripping her clothes off.

Her tail was wrapped around her waist and she was in her pink panties and pink bra both had a little ribbon like the japanese people have it was sexy.

"Come here Rids, lets sleep."

I went over to her and she pulled me onto her and she slowly started humping me. I liked it but it wasn't right. She wasnt her self.

I looked around and noticed there was a bottle of beer next to us.

"Star why were you drinking?"

"I dont know what your talking about Rids, you silly head heehee."

She was red as if she was drunk or blushing I cant tell. Star why do you drink.

An hour passes as she dance and teased, then she fell asleep.

Later that night...

I couldn't believe Star got drunk. Why Star... I drifted into sleep... and woke up in a dream...

"MOM, DAD is that you?"

**Author's note:  
yeah took me long enough and again scenes are gonna get ...rather naughty...yea lolz**


	12. Dreams? Again?

Rids POV

Its early and its bright... but I hear a faint voice calling for me. Who is that? It sounds familiar….

"Oh Rids, wake up silly…."

She sounds familiar….. Mom is that  
you?

I opened my eyes to see the same  
sweet mother from the past.

"It's about time you wake up silly."  
She gives me big smile.

I rub my eyes and slowly reopened  
my eyes. My eyes readjusted to the bright light around. I observed my  
surroundings and noticed I was near a waterfall, in the middle of the forest.

"Why does it feel like I have been  
here before, OWWW my head." My head begins pounding as if I was being pummeled with  
rocks. "Grrr… take a deep breath Rids. You can do it."

I relaxed and got up with something  
or someone hanging on to me. I turned to see some brown hair.

"Waugh? Mom?"

"Yes Rids, it's me. I've missed you  
so much, boy you have gotten strong."

"Heheh (tears began rolling down my  
face) Mom…..I….."

"Well there is my boy." My father  
said interrupting me.

I couldn't believe my eyes, My  
father was standing right in front of me…. Full and well… my mom let go of me  
and stood next to my father.

"M-m-mom, D-d-dad waghh!" I  
couldn't hold it in, I needed to cry in their arms again. They feel so real. It's  
as if they were still alive. They held  
me in their arms and patted my back as they did to me when I was 10. My mother was  
still as beautiful as a lily and my father as strong as he always was.

They kissed my forehead as I began  
to calm down.

"So Rids tell me. How's it going on  
the world of the living?" My father asks raising his eye brows.

"Oh stop it Mark just ask him  
already." My mother softly says to him.

"Well ask me what?" I said  
confused.

"Well what we wanted to ask was if  
you have done the do to your friend you have in your bed."

I jumped back at that question. "Well  
one how did you know I was with Star? And two, No I have not."

"Well," my mother began, "We see  
what you see when you want us to, and we can see what you do from here. She walks  
me over to the waterfall and we look into the water and see ….ME!

I'm asleep next to Star. Star was  
licking my cheek while she sleeps. I wonder what she's dreaming. And why did she have to drink.

My mother and father hugged and  
told me something I don't want to hear again. "Rids," my father began, "We …  
You won't be able to contact us anymore."

My mouth remained open, and tears  
began to roll, "Why?"

"Well it's because we think you don't  
need us anymore." My mother says with tears in her eyes, "We know you can take  
care of yourself Rids and we need pass to the afterlife."

"But I want you to stay with me." I  
held my mom's hand. She began fading.

"Please understand Rids We have to  
go." My father's legs began fading."

"Mom Dad I wanted to say…. I LOVE  
YOU!"

"As do we Rids take care of your…."  
They completely faded away before they finished their sentence.

I got on my knees and began to have  
sadness fill my every organ and my blood. I looked up and saw death in his  
black cat form. He stood there facing me.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything  
to stop this." He says with a serious face, "but life is cruel and so can I."  
he began chuckling and then made his staff disappear. "Well Rids, It's time to teach  
you how to use weapons."

I got up wiped tears off my face  
and looked to him. "Fine but first explain to me why are you helping me?"

"Well because it is your destiny to  
face your old friend. One you have caused a lot of grief and you will meet a new ally moving into your city. His name is Cyber."

"Huh? Who?"

"Enough with the questions. Now we  
train."

He throws at me dual desert eagles.  
And several bunches of ammunition.

"I want you to shot me. Straight to  
the head."

"Alright fine." I picked them up  
and as got up from picking them up Death was at my face and punched me to the  
jaw and I flew back. After what seemed 10 minutes I landed on my back.

"Aww you dick that hurt."

"Hey I didn't say I was going to  
let you shoot me without any violence right?" he smirks and begins charging at  
me again.

"Oh right. True." I cocked the  
pistols and charged towards Death.

We attacked each other at the same time sending both of us back. Some how I knew I was filled with some type of stress or anger. I don't know but I love it.

As we continued our battle, little by little my body just didn't do as I wanted it to. My body was reckless it was as if my soul was being suppressed, but by who. I signaled death to stop the attack, he stopped midway almost about to cut my head off and gave me a confused face. I walked over to the waterfall to look at my reflection….. My eyes color was a blood red color. They weren't my natural eyes.  
"Ah you noticed you weren't yourself." Death walked behind me and temporarily paralyzes me. I tried to move but obviously I could not. "Calm yourself Rids take a deep breath," he says.

I looked at him and did what he said. I exhaled slowly and felt refreshed. He lifted my paralyzed body and threw me into the lake. "Try to focus on getting out." He sat on the shore and slept.  
I was running out of oxygen and needed to stay alive. I want to Star's face again. At that moment, visions of my past with Star were in full view. I snapped my back and popped it back together to remove the paralyzes from my body and swam as fast to the surface as I could but….. I didn't make it…..  
Author's note:  
Yay update lolz been organizing me group and I should be updating other story and making a new one called Vgcats , Rids, and twokinds?


	13. When Death came to my soul

When Death came to my soul...

Rids POV:

I ran out of oxygen. I couldn't do it anymore.. I let go of what ever oxygen i had left and began slowly descending to the bottom of the lake

I'm sorry Star I can't stay with

you much longer.

"Boy oh boy oh boy….You give up

already and especially you give up Star? Your pathetic." I softly hear him.

That statement somehow revived my body...Star...I love you... I swam back up as fast as I could filled with energy, I swam so fast, when I reached the surface I flew and landed right next to Death facing the opposite way. I could hardly stand on both my feet that I fell on one of my knees, Gasping for air I said "No death Fuck you. I'm never leaving Star. NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!"

I can feel refreshed and better than ever.

"Hmm. I actually thought you wouldn't actually make it. To tell you the truth I thought I was going to see you die." he said with a chuckle. "Nah I'm kidding if you were going to die I would have saved you."

I gave him a death stare but he just bursted out laughing.

I couldn't believe he was laughing at me for my emotions for Star. "SHUT UP!"

"hahahahahaha why would I"

"Because I said so you dick!"

"Yea I knew you still don't how to control your anger. *sigh* Oh well I have to teach you the hard way... I'm sorry..."

I raised a fist and charging towards death. My anger and pain went hand in hand. As soon as I was next to death I fell to the ground completely paralyzed.

"You fuck-in dick-wad you paralyzed me again?" I said in an irritated voice.

"Nope just give it a minute and you will see."

My body...UGH... It began to throb in pain.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! FFFFFFUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKK! WHY DOES IT HURT MAKE IT STOP!"

Death just stood there staring in Awww.

The pain continued to grow then I was hit with a memory of the past. My friends...

RIDS POV (past).

I was only 8 years old. I was still a kid, one who won't make friends because of how shy I was. I recently moved here in Toronto. I was in the third grade, no friends. It was just the first day of school, I headed to my home room and as always I'm always stopped by bullies.

"Where are you going little squirt?" Rudy the bully said with an evil grin.

Rudy was a skinny dark brown cat who bullies the small kids. He would even threaten the teacher if she was pissing him off.

"No where," I replied looking towards the ground.

"Sure, so why are you here?"

"To learn." This guy is gonna kill me soon.

"Well then I have to beat it out of you."

He closed into me and grabbed me by the neck and began squeezing harder and harder. I was turning red and I felt dizzy. No this can't be the end. Not yet. Out of nowhere a girl kicks Rudy's balls. I fell to the ground,face first.

"STOP BULLYING PEOPLE YOU BIG MEANIE" she began blowing raspberries. "Are you okay?"

I got up and saw the girl hovering over me. She wore jeans and a mario shirt. Mario was on top yoshi with a cape on. It was cool. I blushed and smiled. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good," she said enthusiastically, " I see him bully people everyday. It's kinda getting annoying."

I got up wiped my face looked at her face. She was beautiful.

"So whats your name?" she asks as she inspects my clothing.

"I-it's R-R-Rids..." I began to blush... I fell happy and nervous when I speak to girls.

"Rids eh? Cool name, my name is Star. Want to be my friend?"

"Umm...Okay" Who am I kidding I wanted to be her best friend.

"Ok what teacher do you have?" Star began to pull cookies from her pocket.

"Mrs. Nicole I think."

She jumped back in happiness. "HEY THAT'S MY CLASS LET'S GO OR WE ARE GONNA BE LATE!" She grabbed my hand and we ran to the class. I just kept string at my hand and how it's holding on to her hand. My body began to feel released from the pressure of being shy.

We entered the class room and saw these kids on a table doing arts and crafts.

"Hey guys look at my new friend. Isn't he cute?" She hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. I began to feel woozy and just couldn't keep my balance.

There were four cats that I presume were her friends. One had his fur black and hint of red. Kinda reminded me of soda. His name was Scar. The next was a fur with black fur kind like mine except with out the white tips. She wore skulls on both her shirt and pants. Her name was Keary. The next was boy who slightly taller than all of us and he wore a orange jacket. His name was Randy. The last guys had a beanie on and just stared at me as if he was going to kill me... His name was Sprung.

"Umm what's wrong mister?"

"I am going to..."

He raises a fist and I flinch back.

"Give you a high five!" he leaves his hand open and waits for me to give him a high five. But I was to scared to move.

"Don't do that to him. Rudy was bullying him earlier." She hugs me and I felt blood rush to my face as if there was an upside down water fall inside me.

As time passes we became best friends and my relationship with Star grew and grew. Until I asked her out a couple of months ago.

RIDS POV (Present)

My body was now clean of any pain but was sore.

"Damn it. "

"As I've said before Rids don't get angry or face the consequences. "

"*sigh* Alright. Fine. What else do I have to learn?" I asked as I wipe my tears away.

"That's all I wanted to teach you until we meet again oh and one last thing Cyber is a bringing friends to live with him meet him at the park he will be wearing a black trench coat."

Death slammed his scythe against my head and I fainted. As I was unconscious I began to remember what death said about me meeting a guy named Cyber. Hmmm... This is going to be interesting.

Author's Note

Must update more but I have been working on a trailer for the voice acting crew of mine. I will post a notification on this story then remove later.


	14. Cyber and some friends

Cyber and some friends

Author's note:

Before I continue I wanted to state that many people who are about to be stated here are not my OC's I have asked the rightful owners in DA.

Cyber belongs to Cybernet600

Tyler belongs to unversedsoldier

Mitzy belongs to watergirlsfour

Ayu belongs to darknekorose

That's all and enjoy.

Rids POV

I woke up from the weird dream. But then I remembered, meet cyber and co at the park today.

I turned to Star and wrapped my arms around her. She was still asleep. Hmm. Mabey a little kiss here and here will wake her up.

I got up and kissed her neck and then her lips she began purring loudly. "Good morning baby" she said as wraps her legs around me.

"Morning Love." I picked her up and made out with her. She was still with in her panties and bra.

"So Star tell me why did you drink those beers."

"hm? Oh those I didn't. Drink them. They were there. "

"wait wagh? oh I think I know who did it."

"Who?"

"Pantsman..."

She looked at me and then went to the bathroom and started the bath. "Hey honey come in here..." She said as she unlocks the door.

I walked in and see her... Naked.

"Come on, Take a shower with me. She was blushing the same way as yesterday. Well now I know she wasn't drunk last night.

I took of my clothes and went in the bath tub first. She then came on top of me and laid herself on top of me. She rubbed her body against mine and came up to my lips and lip locked. Then my stick grew hard. Shit I killed the moment.

"Well I see someone is excited."

I blushed and turned away.

"It's okay love this means you really love me."

She rubs my chest and began to go lower and lower until my phone rang. I got up from the tub and put a towel on. I walked to the room wet and checked it. It was a call from Leo. I answered it.

"Hello? Leo?"

"Hey Rids umm I need to ask you something."

"Umm okay shoot because I'm taking a bath with Star."

"Oh heheh my bad. Well it's umm that I also am about to take a bath and... With Aeris."

"Ahh I see. Dude all you have to do is really tell her how you love her. And have fun."

"Alright I'll see what I can do. (He sounds as if was going to die or something) Oh and Rids."

"Yes?"

"Thanks for helping me hook up with Aeris and for being nice to me. Both you and Star."

"Bro you and me are brothers man just chollas and let the love fill you in the bath tub." I can tell Leo is now filled with excitement.

"Thanks Rids."

He hangs up and I walk back to the back and had some *AHEM* fun in the tub.

An hour later.

We headed to Leo's apartment and knocked on the door. The doer opened slowly and we walked in slowly. We saw Aeris on her knees. ... Blowing something... Me and Star ran out and slammed the door.

"Holy crap did you see what I saw." Star asked me happily.

"WOOHOO LEO YOU THE MAN!"

Leo opens the door and asks "What's going on guys?"

"Dude don't lie you were getting it on with Aeris." I elbowed him softly. Star just snickered.

Leo was just confused. "Eh well I did get it on in the bath but not out of there besides some other things.

His eyes turned away from us and he blushed.

"It's okay Leo" I said to him.

We walk in and see Aeris in the same position she was earlier and guess what. She was playin the ocarina. She bought at the mall.

"Rids why did you guys run out the door?" She looked at me with a pissed looking face. Normal Aeris.

I began to blush and stuttered, "Umm I thought I f-f-forgot s-something at home." She knew I was lying.

"Meh whatever."

"Hey guys I'm going to the park. I have to meet someone." I said heading towards the door.

"Who are you going to meet?" Star asks me as if she expects it's going to be a girl.

"Some guy I saw in my dream. Trust me Star it's kinda important."

"Alright but don't be late Rids I want to try some games I can never play with Leo by ourselves." Aeris says pulling out an empty bottle and a bunch of video games.

"Alright I'll be back in a couple of hours."

I walked out and went straight to the park but before I arrived I saw the same dog from the mall.

"Hey punk come here."

"Aww shit what do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Make it quick I have to be somewhere."

I closed in to him and just stared into his eyes. And saw into his true feelings. HE WANTS TO KILL ME!

I jumped back and got into a fighting stance.

"Oh let me kill you already."

He pulls out a 9mm. And takes aim, I was clueless of what to do. I ran in circles. But then I hear a gun shot. I thought I was a dead. I noticed that the dogs 9mm was on the floor and I also see the dog on the floor whimpering.

"Hey Hey it's not nice points and about to shoot at your enemies. Unless of course your me. HEHEHEH."

The voice sounded like it came from my uncle. Deep and sexy. NO HOMO.

I turned to see who it was and sure enough it was from a guy in a black trench coat.

"The names Cyber. Cyber Tret."

I walked To him and put my hand out for a handshake, "The names Rids. Rids Chelum"

He shook my hand and three others came from behind him.

"Hey what happened Cyb?" a orange tabby cat asked. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She wore a yellow tank-top. And short shorts.

"Did you kill someone this time DAMN IT?" a chocolate type brown color cats asks. He wore a light blue shirt and jeans.

"FUCKING TACOS." exclaims the last cat. Now he was a really light brown cat. He wore a red shirt and open yellow jacket and black jeans.

"No I didn't guys just chill." Cyber says.

"Well we could be a little more if you didn't take your guns with you." the girl says.

"Oh yeah Rids let me introduce these guys, the girl her name is Mitzy. The boy with the yellow jacket his name is Tobias. And the last but not least the gentle and soft guy Tyler. Guys this is Rids."

"Hey Rids" they all said in unison.

"Hey guys," I gave them all a great smile, "Nice to meet you guys."

After a couple hours we introduced each other and a little back story on each other and everybody felt sad when I told them what happened earlier to me. After getting hugs from everyone we all exchanged phone numbers and I understood they moved into a their own apartments near mine and Leo's. We all left together and split. They left to their apartments and I went back to Leo's place.

I arrived and they opened the door for me.

We stayed the whole day there doing random things. I still don't know how we all ended up playing TRUTH OR DARE it was creepy.

It grew late and we started playing spin the bottle. I know something bad is bound to happen. I had to the first to spin the bottle and. Its slowing down. Still slowing down. *GASP* It...It...landed on Aeris.

I looked to Aeris and she w as looking down to the bottle and was blushing that she wasn't a pink cat anymore she was a red cat. Leo saw the bottle didn't bother him much.

Leo got up and said "Hey Rids I don't mind it's you that kisses Aeris. Because I trust that you won't steal her from me dice you have Star."

Aeris looked up from the bottle and grabbed my hand. I began blushing hard and I got up and left to the room. As the rules say we have to be kissing and maybe do other things in a room for 5 min.

Star was also okay with it when I looked back, because she nodded and gave me a thumbs up.

We locked the door and sat on Aeris's bed. We looked at each other for a min and she just kept looking at my hand under hers.

"Rids I... I love you like a close friend."

I was shocked thinking wait this isn't the same Aeris. "Aeris I love you to as a close friend."

We got closer and closer. Then we lip locked her eyes slowly closed as we lip locked. As did I. She pushed me back onto her bed and got on top of me and put her hand around my body. I put my hands around her waist and she began to purr.

After five minutes.

We left the room and Aeris was back to her normal self.

"How'd it go Aeris?" Leo as if he was trying to annoy her.

"well we did it onto the next round." she said blushing looking down. She looked at me and gave me a smile. I gave her a smile to.

After many rounds later...

We left Leo's apartment and headed home.

Here is the chart of every round. It sucked.

R1 RIDS AND AERIS

R2 Leo AND STAR

R3 STAR AND LEO

R4 AERIS AND STAR (HAWTNESS)

R5 LEO AND RIDS. (We faked it thank GAWD)

R6 Rids and Star

R7 Leo and Aeris

R8 Star and Rids

R9 Leo and Rids (MOTHER FUCKER NOT AGAIN)

R10 Rids and Aeris

I swear the Leo and Rids ones were fucking awkward.

We. Arrived and fell asleep. I don't know what will happen tomorrow.


	15. TRAINING STARTS NOW and later mabey

TRAINING STARTS NOW and ends later today

2 days left

(In collaboration with Unversedsoldier

"Morning to all", said a strange voice in my head, "It's time to get up. You have big day today."

"Death is that you?" I asked in a dreadful tone. I cracked open my eyes to see a skeleton hovering over me. My reflexes got the better of me and I punched the head off like kids who break a piñata.

"Ow!," Death said in a calm voice. "What was that for eh? That's was uncalled for."

The skeleton body rose up and began searching for the head. Out of sympathy I got up and gave the head to the body. With a snap and a twist the head snapped shut with the body again. Except for one thing... The head was on backwards!

I froze in terror but then took a deep breath and remembered he was dead to begin with. How can I forget that.

"What do you want Death" I stood up and looked to Star who hasn't woken up. She is a really deep sleeper.

"I came to inform you," He snaps his neck back in place and turned into a replica of me, "That a great evil will come to you in two days at 3 AM." he crossed his arms as I did to mine.

"Two days! But that's when we go to the dance!" I planned on going with everyone to the dance a couple days after I met my friends Leo and Aeris. Lately we have had a break for this week off this week from school for some reason. Right then and there my phone rang. I picked it up and found 5 New messages. One is from Cyber another with the caller ID of Ayu another from Leo and again from Aeris, the last one is from Randy. I don't know. I opened them all as they came.

Yo Rids im coming to your house today with the gang and a new gal her name is Ayu I do Believe she sent you a message anywayz later.

Cyber

5:30 AM

The next one was opened.

Hello my name is Ayu I just recently moved here and became friends with Cyb. I heard we are goin 2 ur house soon so hope to meet u l8r

Ayu

5:31

Before I opened another I just thought to my self holy shit why so early to txt. I just ignored my self and opened the next one.

Hey there buddy ol'pal dude we gots a wii now (yea this one is not broken...) we also have brawl so I'ma kick ur ass in this game come over today if possible.

Leo Leonardo the 3rd

5:45 AM

My right eye glared and and I sprouted an evil grin a challenge to face me in brawl hehehahahGAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ahem) to the next one. I'm still surprised Death is just examining my room and that Star is still asleep. Well now she is mumbling about having kids... I hope she doesn't ask now.

Yo Rids umm was wondering if you would either do Leo's plan of things or want us to head over there. If you want to know I still have a little something (feelings) for you. But that doesn't mean I won't kick your ass if u piss me off.

Aeris Cole Blackwell

5:50 AM

Well now that was interesting. I turned to Star thank god she is still asleep. I just hope she doesn't get jealous. Oh one last txt.

Dude I can't believe it. She said yes. (Eh? To what?) she said she will go with me to the dance I feel awesome. Well I'm coming over today and I'm bringing everyone. Until then bye.

Randy Pham

6:00 AM

Hmmm that's awesome now Keary will go with Randy to the dance. Well now to reply to all messages.

For Cyber's message I replied aight then see ya here then at 1:30 PM

For Ayu

Okay see you here with Cyber then.

For Leo

Heheh is that a challenge. ... CHALLENGE ACCEPTED but not for today I'm apparently going to have company today so come here at 1:00 AM.

Now for Aeris

Well Aeris I have feelings for you two but heh I have Star and you have Leo we can't. But if you leave Leo for me I will never forgive you. But yeah I love you guys.

Last but not least Randy

Dude that's epic sheet right there man sure bring everyone over today at 1:30 PM see ya here

I still don't know why I add the pm am shit. Right after I sent everyones messages I got a reply from Randy a new message from Sprung and Scar.

"ENOUGH WITH THE MESSAGES!" Death screamed.

At that Star woke up and yawned "Hey guys what's going on."

I don't think she notices Death to put her to sleep and distract her I got on top of her and locked lips with her in a passionate way to show that she was dreaming. She grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts. I began blushing but I told her "Get back to sleep sexy." she just kisses me and lays down I turn to Death who was staring very accordingly as to what she did.

"What do you want? Seriously..."

He stared at me with a blank face no words and then said "Ahh now I remember besides that guy remember what I taught you in the Spirit world?"

Flashbacks came and left reminding me how I almost died. "Yes I remember. They were harsh shit you asshole I ALMOST DIED."

He starts to chuckle as if I told him a joke. "Have you forgotten I'm the one who causes death you can hold your breath and will not die."

The back of my brain just twitched and I Gibbs slapped my self (for people who don't know Gibbs google is your friend).

"Well something is going to happen to you today." He smiles and looks towards the wall as if he noticed something hilarious.

"Do you have to be so vague." My emotions were just drained down a sink.

I checked the time on my phone 6:30 am.

"Hmm what to do." I said thinking of how the he'll I'm going to make him leave.

All of a sudden I hear chatter in the living room. Death also seems to be surprised someone is in the apartment.

"Well see you around kiddo." Death says with an evil grin slowly fading away like the fog on a sunny day. "Oh almost forgot you might die tonight." Death began to give a evil laugh but coughed instead.

"*sigh* typical..." I rolled my eyes and went back on the bed with Star who seemed like she just woke up. She slowly opens her eyes and pulls me on top of her. We closed in to each other and locked lips and as we enjoyed the taste in each others mouths she wraps her legs around me and begins to purr.

We were enjoying ourselves that I forgot about the people that were here.

SLAM! Goes the door to our room. Our lips didn't release each other but instead we turned and saw Leo standing at the door with disgusted face. The next thing you know he slams the door back and yells, "They are *ahem* busy..." there was a long silence and Star and I just looked into each others eyes and we decided we see who is in the living room. We got up from the bed I had a pair of jeans on and she was in her undergarments. Sexy undergarments indeed.

When we walked out I didn't have a shirt and Star quickly put on some clothes. She Put on a matching set of a pink shirt and pink pants. She was gorgeous thank god I'm going out with her. But Aeris is still hot too but not as HAWT as Star.

Outside the door we see Aeris beating Leo up, "Why don't you ever knock on the door!" I over hear Aeris say, "You always do this to me when I'm naked in my room." she then blushes to what she said. I turned to the other couches I had and saw Cyber and the rest and a new girl. Hmm she must be Ayu I thought.

I walked over to cyber who eventually got up to greet me with a hand shake also Tyler and Mitzi did. The new girl got up was shy. But none the less she did get up and greet me.

"So your Ayu I presume. My name is Rids Chelum." She got up and hugged me which I thought was nice.

"My name is Ayuzu Train. But just call me Ayu." She smiles and sits down. I looked back to Leo and Aeris they both made out a bit then turned their attention to us. Star also greeted them with a simple hug as well.

"Aeris, Leo these are my friends they just moved here and saved my neck yesterday from the same bitch from the mall. This is cyber and Tyler and Mitzi as well as Ayu." They all got up to greet each other with a simple handshake.

"oh by the way Rids we need to speak to you about an urgent matter." Cyber got up from the couch and walked out the door Tyler got up and talked to Mitzy and Ayu to wait here I over heard. Star Leo and Aeris just looked at me as if I did something. I gave them a thumbs up to say it's going to be okay.

Star got up and kissed me on the cheek and purred in my chest. "Beware of these guys we don't trust them."

I rubbed her back and locked lips with her, "Don't worry I'll be back."

I looked at Aeris and saw she was worried too. I pulled her up and hugged her. Tears began to fill her eyes. I saw Leo in a weirded out look on his face. I brought him from the couch and hugged him too. I whispered in his ear, "If I don't come back okay take care of Star Leo." Our hug broke and he slowly nodded. And sat next to Aeris.

I walked out at the same time as Tyler. We closed the door behind us and all of a sudden cyber pulls out a hanky out of his pocket and puts it against my mouth. I began to feel drowsy. I tried to fight back but urgh couldn't. I just fell back asleep.

Before I was completely out I over heard them talk.

"So are you sure he will master your technique Cyb." Tyler asks.

"Oh he will, you will see." Cyb then begins to snicker.

Everything was black. Cyber what technique? My eyes opened only to be looking at a pair of pistols. I got up and grabbed them. After examining them they were 9mms. Whoa.

"You have finally awaken. Time to kill you." I turn to see Cyber pulling out 2 pistols from his trench-coat. "It's do or DIE!" He charges at me. Everything was in Slow Motion. Do I have to do this.?

AUTHOR's Note:

Yes I am still writing fan fiction and I wanted to say that on MintyFishBowls stories

RONIN MCCRANE

AND

RONIN MCCRANE A drunk and a safe

I am going to give Rids side of his story I am not going to change his story at all. And I have informed him about doing that and also the after events of RONIN McCrane pt2 like how rids and everyone finish college and marriages but there is still an evil lurking to kill Ronin Rids and Leo and all the males in the group so until then later.

Sincerely,

Rids Chelum


	16. Kidnapped

Kidnapped...

1 1/2 days left

Rids POV

I was standing not knowing what I'm going to do Cyber was in the air about to pistol whip me. I don't want to kill him. I don't want to hurt him. But neither am I going to leave STAR...LEO...AERIS...

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Cyber was still in slow mo and was close to pistol whipping me I some how gained a lot of speed and stopped his pistol whipping tactics. I reopened my eyes to see my fur turned to a slight brown fur. Interesting. I jumped and I flew about 30 feet.

Cool. Cyber just stood there in awe. But he tried his best to kill me. I gave him a signal to wait. I calmed down and everything went back to normal. Huh? Was that super sayan or super form? Weird. I pulled out the pistols he gave me and cocked them. I pointed them at him and he gave a sinister smirk. He charged at me with incredible speed. He swung his pistol upward to give me an upercut but I sidestepped to kick his back and shot a couple of rounds.

He somehow disappeared as the smoke rose. He appeared right behind me that threw me off guard.

As I was blocking all the hits and slaps from his pistol I began stumbling backwards...

"Is this the best you can do Rids. If you beat me then you have succeeded if you die then you have failed Star and all your friends. Is that what you want? " Cyber stopped Dead in his tracks. Tyler was holding him back. Tyler muttered something to cyber. Tyler let go of Cyb and Gave a small nod.

Cyber stood next to Tyler and both pulled a revolver and aimed it at me.

"Why?... Why do this?..." I began to shudder with fear. My teeth began to chatter against each other.

"We don't want you to suffer against an old enemy."

"Who is he?" I asked becoming irritated from what he has done to me.

The deal was to sacrifice the life of the girl of Rids Chelum and his pals ... That would be Star, Aeris, Keary, Ashley, Ayu..."

My eyes were eyes were stricken by fear. Star is going to be sacrificed if I don't protect her. Every girl I know is going to be killed.

"WHO THE FUCK IS HE CYBER!" my emotions were let loose. In my head pictures of my friends new and old appeared in my head.

"Do you remember Ranjo from grade school?... As far as I'm concerned he wants to kill you for what you did to him a few years back."

My mind snapped. Ranjo?... Your alive?

Rids POV (Past)

It was a year before my parents died and I was at school. It's weird how my whole life happens with my friends. I was sitting with my old pals Star, Scar, Keary, Randy, Sprung , and Ranjo. Ranjo wasnt a really good friend he was the opposite of me and the rest. He would yell and steal from little kids but he would always bully Randy. One day we all went to the bowling alley and payed for a game. We were enjoying our selves until we noticed Ranjo was always hating on Randy.

"Oh you suck Randy. You should go and suck your dads pe-!"

Keary would always protect Randy as would I.

"Hey Shut the fuck up Ranjo!"

"Dude do you really have to be hating on him everyday. SERIOUSLY IS IT EVEN NECESSARY!" I yelled at him Randy was a better friend than Ranjo it just pisses me off when he makes Randy feel awful. "Just sit yar yap and play the game." I got up got a 16 pound ball and spun the ball into a strike.

Ranjo sat up. I think he has the utmost respect for me. But that same day. He lost it... It was late and we went to the theaters. Ranjo would always diss Randy then he went to far.

"Hey look at that guy," he points at a gay guy and says, "that's what Randy is." he begins laughing and Sprung had enough of this guy. He walked up to Ranjo and punches him. Ranjo falls back and looks at Sprung. He smirks... "So your his boyfriend!" he just looks at Sprung but Sprung kicks his gut.

"HE IS NOT GAY. HE IS NOT A LOSER I am HIS A FRIEND AND WE ALWAYS STICK TOGETHER. SO FUCK OFF!" Sprung's face turned red out of anger. Scar held him down making sure he would not attack anymore.

Ranjo gets up and uppercuts Sprung. Sprung lands on his back grabbing his jaw which looks like it popped out of place. Keary tended his wound trying to help him. Randy was not helpless he just doesnt like to fight. Randy looked to Ranjo and rushed to him and threw a punch but Ranjo grabbed his fist.

"Your not going to hurt me Randy..." Ranjo raised a fist to Randy but I ran to Randy and I stopped Ranjo's fist. Scar pulled Randy back to Keary. Ranjo just stood there puzzled.

"Rids why do you keep that weak guys with us."

I looked to Randy and back at him.

"I know right why do we sill have you in the group?" Ranjo's eyes widened at what I just said...

"What did you say?..." I can tell he was upset as if I just said as if he lost a friend. "Really do you mean that Rids."

"Well I don't tolerate people that diss others to make you feel good. I don't think Randy appreciates also Sprung doesn't look like he loved the punch which I think cost his jaw to break." we turn to Sprung who was beige tended by the nurse from the bowling alley. He himself snaps his jaw back to place and gives me a thumbs up I gave one back to him. "Friends are ment to help you out through life not the way your using them."

Ranjo's eyes became watery and then he wiped his tears away. "Rids I had high respect for you but you just made me lose them. Rids your a fucktard!"

Hmph this made me laugh. "Heh why am a fucktard eh? I'm the one who is setting you straight probably your parents are dumb-asses raises an idiot like you. You have to treat everyone with respect."

He couldn't take it anymore. I can see it in his eyes now he wants to kill me. He grabs me in a choke hold and throws me onto the floor. Scar wanted to jump in and help but I told him not to. So he just stood to the side with his arms crossed.

I got up and punched him right on the kisser. He fell back holding his face. But I didn't want to take it too far so I just began to walk away. He got up and grabbed my arms and headed butted my head with his head. Then he threw me down a bowling lane. Everyone there stood away from us. A guy with pants on his head was there but he was in the bar.

I hit all the pins down head first. My head began to bleed. I got up and ran towards him. It was slippery but I made it. He pulls out a knife from his pocket.

"Fuck..." I don't want to kill him but Star and everyone just stood to the side. Star seemed she was about to cry. "DONT DIE RIDS!" she yells before she faints.

"Hmph I will not. Well I hope not..." I dodged many throws from his knife except one. He got my leg. (I'm quite glad Star still doesn't know about it.) I grabbed my leg and fell back. But I cannot die. I got up limped over to a bowling ball and chucked it at him. He couldn't dodge it and hit him straight on to his head. A 16lb bowling ball hit his head. There was a lot of blood on the floor. I just... My mind went black. I ran away and went straight home. When I arrived home my parents asked what happened but I didn't tell them.

RIDS POV. (PRESENT)

These memories filled my head. So Ranjo did not die that day. Heh now I feel better. "Alright want to see something cool." I began to laugh in an evil way it even scared me. I got up and they shot two bullets towards me. I pulled out a scythe from behind me. And stopped the bullets dead in their tracks. Cyber and Tyler froze in fear to what they saw. I examined the scythe and it appears it's a gift from death. And it came with a note.

Dear Rids,

This scythe can be pulled from behind your back even if it's not there it can help you in a battle

Oh it's always sharp be-careful

fare well,

Death

It's interesting how death does care for me. Oh well. They began to shoot walls of bullets at me. I ran away but knew I couldn't run. I focused real hard and did the unbelievable. I PERFORMED THE FLASHSTEP! They stood there in awe as I had the scythe in between them. Tyler's were filled with fear as I had the blade of the scythe near his neck. Cyber just started from a small snicker to an in despicable laugh.

"Good job Rids you passed the test." he patted me on the back. "As we were researching on your past and enemies it was heard that he had a secret power for making a deal with the devil.

As do I thought to myself. I have the power to stop this. My phone rang. I took it out of my pocket and he caller ID was from Leo.

I picked it up. "hello?"

"Rids!" Leo was grunting and breathing heavily.

"Leo whats going on!" I became desperate for details as to what happened. I don't want to hear the word Kidnapped...

"All the girls here *PANT WHEEZE* are kidnapped by someone in a black suit." Leo coughed and some splat sound on the other side of the phone.

"Fuck I can't move." Leo said in an angry temper. And that's all bad when Leo loses his temper.

"Leo don't move were leaving." cyber and Tyler were filled with fear. When they heard the girls were kidnapped.

"GET IN THE CAR!" cyber yells and throws in all the weapons he can get off the floor. We all did as he said and we sped off to the apartment.

After a couple minutes we arrived and Leo was on the couch with the first aid kit. "Help me guys" He says while trying to wrap his leg. Cyber and Tyler helped them out my phone rang again. It was Randy.

"Hello Rids You There!"

"Yea I'm here."

"Someone kidnapped Keary!"

Fuck I knew it. "Come to my apartment see you there." I ran to the apartment as fast as I can but before I entered the room my phone rang once more. The caller ID says it was from a restricted call.

"Hello?"

"Hello Rids It's been a while." The voice was disguised. Because it sounded robotic type. And screechy.

"Hello who is this?" I knew who it was but I wanted to see what he would say.

"Aww don't tell me you forgot who I am."

"Heh why don't you tell me." I'm starting to sound cocky now I think he knows I'm messing around. DAMN IT.

"Well Rids I don't want you to know who I am but I have your sweet heart and your other girlfriends."

I hear rustling and dragging sounds in the background, I heard Aeris yell at the top of her lungs "ASS HOLE LET US GOO!" but all of a sudden. I heard Star on the phone. "Rids."

She is crying. This brought a tear to my face. But after that tear fell to the floor my body w as filled with anger. My fur began glowing a faint red.

"I'm here Star are you okay."

"I'm fine everyone is okay."

"Star did he hurt you or anyone." my voice began changing. It got a bit deeper.

"I have a bruise which was my fault. I tried to run away but failed."

"STAR DON'T TAKE SYMPATHY FOR THIS GUY HE WANTS TO KILL YOU DUMB-ASS!" my voice froze the glowing tint of red vanished. Everything became quiet and I could hear. Star's tears run off her face and onto the floor. As if it was rain. "Star I didnt mean it. I'm sorry."

She didn't respond. I can hear her deep breaths. "Rids that's the first time your emotions got the best of you. But I forgot to tell you. My parents died that one night. When you found me with the beer."

I froze after I remembered that one night with the beers near the bed. "Star I LO-..." *CLICK*

"STAR...STAR?..." I checked the phone...the call was ended. I stood looking at my feet. My mind was blank. I didn't see how I was ever with Star. "FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK YOU LIFE." I slowly opened the door only to see Sprung and Scar on the floor.

"I walked over to them and examined their wounds. They are fine just passed out. I left them a med kit and went to my room. I grabbed my green PATAPON scarf of YUMIYACHA. and the black bell along with the dual pistols dual blades a shot gun and another pistol for Randy.

I heard the door open and a loud gasp. I walked out to the living room and saw Randy checking Scar and Sprung. Sprung woke up and was using the med kit to cure his wounds.

"Hey Sprung what happened." I examined the room but I was surprised nothing was broken except for the fact that one of the couches were ripped.

"It was Ranjo! He came to this house to kidnap Star we told him that she wasn't here but we weren't gonna let him do it. So me and Scar got up and obviously Scar pulls out knives. But what the scary part was Ranjo started chanting some thing and we charged at him and everything went dark. We were being held in the air while being slashed by something dull. It hurt but Scar was the one hurt the most."

My eyes widened. That fucking Ranjo is going to die tonight. I looked to Randy and he nodded. I threw him a pistol and handed a shot gun to Sprung I ran back to the room and pulled out another pair of swords and a pistol. As well I took an Ak-47 and a knife from the kitchen. I always practice with a lot of equipment.

I placed the equipment next to Scars body and left a note saying call me and catch up immediately.

I left with Sprung and Randy to Leos place only to see Leo standing at the door with a sword replica of Links and a revolver from RESIDENT EVIL. I handed Leo the butcher knife and the pistol. We ran to the local gun shop. And purchased bullet proof jackets.

NOW IT'S PERSONAL!

Author's note

Yes sadly were reaching the final parts of this story but as I've said before I am going to conitnue Rids legacy.


	17. FRIENDS? WE ARE ENEMIES

FRIENDS? WE ARE ENEMIES! We set up in front of the gun shop and a cop came out of nowhere. "Oh no we have a code red we have people setting up in front of the gun shop. I'm going in." me and the guys were right in front of him we heard everything he said. I wasn't going to argue with him right now so I got into my stance but before I knew it. He ran to a bunch of kids who were about to play a nintendo 3ds. We all just stood there watching like WTF. "Guys let's walk away from this." Leo said as he ran off. "I THOUGHT YOU SAID WALK YOU IDIOT!" Sprung yelled as he caught up with Leo. "Well Rids where do we go?" Randy asks. "hmm. Death lend me your power to locate the one I love." I saw bones come together and made an arrow. "interesting... Let's go!" We rolled the arrows of bones until we reached my old house. The house my parents were murdered in I walked in the house first making sure there wasn't any danger I'm putting the others in. I heard rustling sounds in the kitchen. I slowly opened the doors only to see the impossible. "Hi son how are you?" asks a brown haired cat with white patches on her chest ears tail and paws. "How's it going kiddo." a black cat asks. My whole body was completely frozen in happiness but I knew it wasn't true. My friends. Were right behind me. But they can't see what I see. I began to cry. "What's a matter with you Rids?" Sprung dragged me back into the bedroom. I... I... My eyes were filled with tears. Cyber and Tyler were looking at me. Tyler came up to me and said "Rids I know you don't want to lose anyone so we have o keep moving. What you have seen was an image from you past. Your mind is playing tricks on you." there was a long pause before I got up wiped my tears away and continued on. The bone arrow directed us to a dark room in the way back of the house. Ahh yes this used to be the rec room. "I remember when I moved out of here." I said to my self. Tears again began to run wild. I felt everyone pat me on the back. "Guys if I die trying to save them I want you guys to know..." everyone just stared at me as if they knew what I was going to say. "That all of you guys have been my family and my life. If it weren't for you guys. ... I would rather die." Cyber and everyone looked at each other and smiled at me. We sat and rested about an hour. Believe me it's hard carting weapons and the bullet proof jackets if your not in shape. It became dark. Cyber pulls out some flashlights and we took the safety off our guns. We continued walking until we hit a dead end or more like a wall. "Hmm mabey just mabey." Cyber says as he searchs through his bag. Everyone shrugged when I looked at them. The bone arrow was pointing directly at the wall. I looked around and noticed a key on the floor with a note. If you blow up the wall everyone will die. Your friend Ranjo I crushed the paper in my fist. "FRIENDS WERE ENEMIES you batard.!" I yelled that it echoed through out the empty house. Everyone just stared at me as if I went crazy. Tyler walked up to me and asked "Are you alrig-" he then noticed the paper I was crushing in my hand and he grabbed it. "Oh now I see why you said that. Rids we are all here because we want to save the ones we love. Not just you." I turned to Cyber with the flashlight at him who was looking down blushing. "Yes I love Mitzi..." I turned back to Tyler and he finally let it out, "I have a crush on Ayu..." we all looked at the ground and I smiled. "Well let's find a way in to that room." we walked all the way out of the room and saw a girl crying. She had raggedy clothes and a pair of black converse on. "Hey you okay." as I walked up to her she turned around and her face was. Empty. No nose mouth nothing. It was creepy. She stood there In the same position. "I've seen these before." Says Cyber as he pulls out his pistol and aims it. "If she runs we are fucked." "Hm why is that?" asked Randy. "Well let's just say when she runs she doesn't run away she runs to you and latches on to you." Cyber pulls the trigger killing the thing. "Then it explodes." Everyone looked each other and sighed. "Well gotta keep moving." I continued being in the front. But before heading out my phone rang. *RING RING* "Hello" "Rids I forgot to tell you another thing. I have two other girls here." There was more rusting and it sounded as he was dragging someone. "Say hello Tyler." "Hello Rids." My mind froze who is Tyler? "Um hello have we met?" "No but I think you know who Xander is?" I didn't know who Xander is but Leo grabbed the phone and put it on Speaker. "Hey are you Tyler Xander's girl right?" Leo asked as he cocked his pistol. "Oh Leo it's been a while. And you remember me...AHHHH" on the other side of the call it sounded like she was being dragged back to where she was. "The other girl belongs to a guy you will not meet." He began laughing but Coughed. "Fucking idiots and their evil laugh. *sigh*" I said to my self. But before I knew it a gun shot was heard from the phone. We all froze waiting to hear a scream but nothing. I ended the call and continued on with a glum face and I was praying that wasn't a death shot. I walked to the front door and turned to my right and all of a sudden see a key hole. Well since when was this here? I put the key I found earlier in and and turned it. I pulled the door open with everyone close behind and slowly entered the door. It was so dark I think I could've seen Cyber wearing glow in the dark undies. "Cyber how old are you?" I've always been wondering how old this guy was. "18 why?" "Well how is it you know know how to fight so well?" Cyber just stood quiet until he said "It's nothing but self defense." then everything was quiet. The only thing heard was our breath and our steps. As we walked till the end of the stairs there stood a hooded figure leaning against the wall with his. Arms crossed. "Well, well, well if it isn't Death's other boy." the strange figure looked up at us and all I saw was a white chin and a black jacket. Hey ran at me and grabbed my neck and picked me up into the air. I couldn't have him kill me yet not when Star depends on me to save everyone. I hope she still does after what I have told her. I kicked him back he stumbled and fell. "What's your problem man are you Ranjo's lacky or something?" He got up and looked to the ground. "I'm sorry I just... My name is Xander and my girl was taken from me. By him." "Well your not the only one. My name is Rids." We shook hands and he pulled out an AK-47 and said, "I'm an expert marksmanship. What are you good at?" "I'm a close range fighter. And I prefer pistols other than any other gun." We took a step toward the other side of the room and then the lights went on. Everyone pulled out weapons and ammo. Cyber, of course, brings out his pistols. "WELCOME TO MY HOME!" a voice came out of nowhere. We examined the room and all there was in the room were televisions. The TVs turned on and each showed the girls in different angles. In a corner Everyone was afraid even Aeris had tears come down on her face. But Star just stood in the middle of the room. Emotionless. "Ranjo you sick bastard." me and Xander said in unison. "What don't like my horror movies? Then just keep watching." We kept staring at the TVs and noticed that the walls of the room began to close. Everyones face grew more afraid. Mine and Xander in particular had a blank face. I kept staring at the tv and noticed the vid was taken and edited. I didn't tell the others. But none the less I have to act this out. "Ranjo I'm going to kill you if that's the last thing I do." Xander and myself almost became one with or voices. We had enough hatred to blast this whole room apart. But instead we continued to the other end of the room and found another door leading to what seemed like the control room. "Like it I made it my self." We turned to see a dark brown cat coming down the stairs. As he was coming down I examined him. I gasped at the sight of his head. It had stitches and was dented for what I did to him years ago. "Happy to see me? I don't think so." Me and Xander looked at each other and he sent me thoughts as I did to him. "So what do we do now?" I asked Xander. "Well we have the power to stop him. We need a plan." Xander began thinking of a plan which of corse I was listening. "Okay we need to make a distraction for the guys to save the others." "Alright Xander but whatever happens NO REGRETS!" Xander began chuckling. "Rids your a good guy." We turned our attention to cyber and the rest Xander and my new found power of telepathy sent everyone the plan and everyone nodded. Sprung was a little weirded out but gave a thumbs up. "Lets do this.." Everyone stood side by side as Ranjo pulls out a plain sword. "Live life with no regrets fellas!" I yelled out everyone laughed and got ready to attack. Author's note Yes I finally included Xander and Tyler The Mysterious girl? Just wait for it. Xander and Tyler belong to Mathias777 


	18. THE NITEMARE WAS REAL!

The Nightmare was REAL! Valintinez 1day left Xander and I pulled out our best weapons. I brought out my brass knuckles as he pulled a revolver and a 9mm pistol. We charged at Ranjo to make a distraction while the others sped off into the room upstairs from where Ranjo came down. I attacked first with a barricade of punches. He dodged them all and threw me aside and I smiled as he did. Xander cane from behind and shot all the bullets he can. I slowed time down which Xander can use to his advantage. I pulled out my pistols and began shooting at Ranjo. We stopped and I couldn't hold the time freeze for too long. We smiled at each other and looked back to Ranjo w as supposed to be. We saw him on the floor but he melted into a black goo. "Well that was interesting Rids check this goo out." Xander said as he examined it he put some in a small jar he had and puts it away. "Wait if that wasn't the real Ranjo... FUCK!" I sped off up the stairs and right into an ambush. "Just my fucking luck." They were all clones by the looks of it. "I don't have time to mess with you all." I reached my back and pulled out my scythe. "Let's get this show on the road." I began slicing everything and like everyone else they turned to goo but except I froze when I saw her there standing. "Mom? Is that really you?" I hugged her and I heard Xander yell "Rids back away she is not who you think she is!" I jumped back and My mother tried to cut me with a Knife. "GRRR YOU CREEP!" I sliced her vertically with my Scythe. The fake Mom screamed as she turned to a black substance. "THAT CREEP IS GOING TO DIE!" My body was controlled by anger I saw another staircase and ran to it but I was stopped by Xander. "Hey bro hasn't Death taught you that anger wasn't going to help?" He smiled and we walked to the staircase together. We ran up the stairs and went on to the next floor. We opened to what seemed like trap door. "Well this isn't my house at all..." I have said as we reached the top of stairs. This was a house that looked like mine but it was torn apart. There were claw marks on the walls, there were bullet holes and lots of blood. And... It was hell. We observed our surroundings and walked around. We found Tyler and Cyber on the floor in a blood bath. Cyber then began to move once more. "I'm sorry to what we have failed our mission." Cyber said in a slowly dying voice. "You did more than enough that you had to do." I said. "I'm just glad Tyler is not suffering like I am right now." "Why is that?" Xander asked as he checks Tyler's pulse. "He wasn't shot at or killed. He was just injured." Cyber pulls a pistol out and hands it to me. "Do me the favor Rids. End it for me. I don't want to suffer." Cyber began to let out tears. "Every bone in my body is broken." I saw Xander put on his hood and turn around. I just couldn't do it. I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you my brother you will not die in vain and I'll see you on the other side." He put his arms around me and whispered, "It was a pleasure serving you my friend." I stepped back and he saluted me. I aimed at his head and shot one bullet. Once it penetrated he was gone. I fell on my knees and cried and punched the floor. Xander put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Let's find the others." All of a sudden Tyler began to move. "Someone help me move I'll take you to them." "Me and Cyber knocked them out and hid them in the closet because we knew we would never win." Tyler coughed and spat out blood. He put his hand on his heart which was penetrated by a knife. Xander moved him to a door which was slightly opened and you can see Leo's fur sticking out. Inside laid Leo and the rest and one other guy. "Tyler who is that guy?" Xander asked as he put him down and give him an ointment. "We found him fighting off those guys here. I heard his name was James." Tyler jumped back because of the stinging of the rubbing alcohol that Xander brought. After a minute Xander wrapped Tyler in bandages. We dragged Tyler back to the real world and left him with a pistol. And a knife. "Take care of your self Tyler." I grabbed his arm and he grabbed mine like a Greek handshake. "As to you Rids." We closed the door behind you but one thing was wrong. Shit we forgot about telling him about the fakes. We ran as fast as we could and we were too late. Tyler was on his side bleeding. We saw a fake Scar on the floor slowly melting into the black goo. "I'm sorry I was careless." Tyler took a deep breath and released it slowly. I went up to him and checked his pulse. ... Nothing. Fuck two guys gone now. I'm becoming irritated. Too many loses. Another phone call from the restricted number. "Oh poor baby lost two of your friends." "Once I find you. I'm fucking going to kill you." "Sure oh by the way I killed Mitzi and Ayu." My eyes widened my face tightened. No it can't be. I was going to save them. NOOOOOO! "You asshole" Xander tapped into my mind and now knows everything. He just sighed and said "Rids don't waste your time let's wake up everyone and move forward." I nodded and put my phone away. My phone rang once more and it was a pic message. Dare I open it. I opened it and it was a pic of Mitzi and Ayu together laying in a blood bath. I dropped my phone once I saw the picture. It was a horrible sight. Xander picked up the phone closed it. "Rids I'm not going to let him kill another. He can do that once I'm dead." "I understand let's go..." I dragged my tail and I just didn't have the same momentum as before. We opened the closet and woke up everyone except Leo and James. "I don't want to buy portal two Aeris. No my money!" Leo murmured to himself in his sleep. "Wake up DUMBASS it's time to go." Sprung yelled at him. Leo was shocked and punched Sprung and jumped back. Take that you sick clone. Sprung got up in a rage. "You dick that was my face." Sprung yelled at him with a raised fist. "Guys stop arguing and save your strength." Xander said rationing some food he brought. "Damn Xander you came prepared eh?" I said looking at the delicious sandwiches. "You got to if you want to survive." Leo, Randy, and Sprung looked around. "Umm guys where's Cyber and Tyler?" asked Randy with a mouthful of his sandwich. Xander and I looked at each other and then looked down. "Well they were brave warriors and well they passed on." Xander said. Everyone had a sad face on everyone at least shed a tear. "Ugh where am I?" We all turn around to see James turn around. "Hi guys. Do you guys know where a guy named Cyber is?" We all looked at him. "He passed on dude." I said to him. He fell back crying. "Damn it you fucktard. Why now." "What's a matter?" Randy asked. James gets up and explained to everyone who how he and Cyber were comrades and James was here because he heard that a great evil was around. "Interesting story James but will you be joining us on our battle?" I asked gulping down the last sandwich. "Yes I have to. It will be letting Cyber down if I don't." "Alright thanks for helping out then." I got up and looked up, "oh shit I forgot about the bone arrow." it was pointing north err forward from where we are. "Well we might as well get going I want to sleep with my girl tonight." Xander said as he got up and stretched. We followed the arrow out of my house and into the hell world version of Toronto. We slowly walked into the streets and there screams and gun shots coming from one end of the street. We ran towards them to see a cat being surrounded but was pounced upon the zombie looking dogs. And after a few minutes bones were left of him. "EW..." Everyone said as we continued on the journey. Everywhere we turned we saw copies of our dead comrades and my parents. We ignored them and went straight downtown the arrows suddenly pointed down into the sewers. We looked around first and ran straight to the same local gun shop and stole ammo which we thought was a bad idea but I don't care because I want my baby back. We headed down into the sewers and continued. It stank worse than a skunk. If we were to put a skunk here it would die. After taking a few turns we found a group of Cyber and Tyler Clones. Now they are being reused ... They are called reusables now. I brought out my Scythe and put all the power I can into it and swung it. The wind the scythe created was sharp and killed all of them. We jumped out of the sewers and were near what looked like a church which we should rest in. Sprung, Leo, Xander, Randy and I opened the two huge doors and right when we did guns came from the dark aimed at our heads. "Don't move. Or I will shoot." a kinda deep voice said. "Wait a minute Rids is that you?" The second voice said. "No way it can't be him! Can it?" The guns were lowered and out came a yellow cat and a old grey cat. He looked like he was in his mid 50s. The yellow one was around my age 17 or 18. the yellow wore blue jeans an iron maiden shirt while the old man wore brown cakies and yellow t-shirt and he was supremely buff. "Um I hope you don't mind me asking who are you guys and how did you get here?" I asked in a rush tone. "Oi watch your tongue wait..." the old man said he paused and began examining me. "Umm old man what are you doing." "I can't believe it Chelum's son." he hugged me tightly I couldn't breath. "Gramps let go. I can't breath." He puts me down slowly. "Son do you know who I am?" I began looking at him. "No I do not." "Ahh you were really young when I last saw you you were about 1 year old when I left. My name is Tobias Blackwell. I used to work with Leo Leonardo the second and Mark Chelum." When he said Blackwell it run in my ears as it did to Leo's. "Are you Aeris' father?" Leo asked. "Indeed." "You worked with our fathers?" I asked. I can't believe I found someone who knows my dad. "Yes I did they were good men the both of them." "Hmm I'll ask you more when we get out of here." I said turning to the yellow cat who seems left out. "Hey yellow guy. What's your name." I said while shaking Tobias' hand. "My name is Ronin and I'm 18." "Cool my name is Rids." Everyone introduced themselves and Ronin and Tobias both explained how they were doing their own things and somehow were transported here with weapons and food and as soon they arrived they were attacked. After they finished we explained our situation and how all the girls were kidnapped and right when we said Aeris was kidnapped. Tobias got really angry. "Let me at them. I'll them all!" he screamed as he stretched his muscles. I had an idea pop into my head. "Guys shut up there is something I've been thinking about this Toronto hell. If it's the opposite then where are Krug, Pantsman, Ternaldo, Johnny EvilGuy, and Dr. Hobo. 


	19. GAME OVER RIDS

GAME OVER RIDS! EPILOGUE Everyone looked at each other. And looked back. The only one who understood what I ment was Leo. Leo's best friends were either dead or alive. The only way to find out was if we searched. I explained to everyone that we would have to split up and search. Tobias walked away slowly. As he was walking he spoke, "I'm going alone. To find your friends." his voice soon became a distant whisper. I looked back to everyone else was here. Leo, Sprung, Randy, James, and Ronin. There were six of us in total. "We will split up and search Ronin you are with me. James go with Randy and Leo with Sprung if anything happens meet up here." Everyone nodded and went into the distance as we went in different directions. "Take care of your selves my friends" I said as we ran. "So Ronin whats your story." "Heh well how bout I tell you when we finish this." I smiled and gave him a thumbs up while we continued running. With every step we took we continued thinking will the others be alright. We began to walk and examined all the stores that we passed by. Nothing to be found except black goo and dead bodies. "Ronin how are you holding up?" Ronin was slowly dragging his tail and was hyperventilating. "I'm fine I'm just out of shape." he fell back on his back trying to catch his breath. I began to get the feeling that someone might've known we were coming. I watched my surroundings. Making sure no one was around. Ronin was slowly catching his breath but there was a gun shot instead of killing me or Ronin a body came flying from the sky. I pulled Ronin out the way it was flying towards him. As soon as the body hit the floor dust flew all around blocking my vision. I closed my eyes, picked up ronin and I ran towards the store behind us. I ran and tripped dropping Ronin who was still hyperventilating. He rolled into the store and I slowly dragged myself in. I wiped my eyes and looked outside there was a shit load of dirt flying everywhere. Ronin was shocked and fainted from lack of oxygen. I looked around and noticed this store was a pharmacy. I walked up and down aisles looking for medicine like pain killers just in case and something for Ronin. I looked and looked until I came to the aisle of oxygen masks. Weird how they carry this. I grabbed it and began walking over to Ronin but was smacked down by a hard blunt object. I growled and held my head from the pain. "ARGH!" I screamed, "OWWOWOWOW WHO THE FUCK DID THAT?" I looked around with a tear in my eye and brought out my pair of brass knuckles. And out of the shadows come out a man with black Le Parees dress shoes and a white lab coat as well as a nice 5 o'clock shadow beard and smooth hair. Seemed liked it was licked back by a cow. "Hey how dare you steal from my store you evil pieces of shit!" he screamed as he raises his bat for another swing. I got into position to do a round house kick but noticed his name badge. Hello my name is Dr. Hobo. OH. MY. GAWD. I froze in my tracks and he stood there thinking what I was going to do next. I ignored him and picked up the oxygen and gave to Ronin. Ronin took deep breaths and exhaled slowly. After a couple breaths Ronin sat up and gave me a smile thanking me. We turned our attention back to Dr. hobo who was still afraid of us. We got up and realized that two other people came out of the shadow as Dr. Hobo has done. The first person had a main of a lion but wore a tux, a black one I might add, with black shoes and a shovel in one hand. The other had another lab coat but was in casuals. "Gentlemen I told you guys that I would handle it." Dr. Hobo turned his attention to the black tux wearing dude. "Oh come now Hobo we don't want to lose you isn't that right Scott." he turned to the science geek looking guy. Wait a second no way. Scott as in Pantsman? then if this is the crew of Leo's friends then the tux wearing fellow is... TERNALDO? "Wait hold on people do you guys by any chance no a Leo Leonardo the third?" I asked Dr. hobo. "Well yes we do but he ran away with his girlfriend. Why? Do you know him?" "Yes we do we came from a -" I began explaining to them what has happened so far and explained who we are. They understood everything which I was surprised. Then they told us that Dr. hobo actually was a doctor that went to college and he was a PH D. Ternaldo was way different than the one I know. For one he wasn't a geek but a poet or a novelist if you will. Now for Scott he was a NASA SCIENTIST HOLY SHIT. it seems everyone were opposites or otherwise successful in this world. "Well thank you for understanding our problems but is there anymore survivors in this place?" I asked grabbing a pre-made sandwich from the fridge aisle. "We don't know we have been living in this place for a while we don't even know if our Leo and Aeris are alive..." The gentlemen looked down in sadness "When this happened to us we scattered and ran but they ran together in the opposite way. I think they were headed to the football field..." Dr. Hobo, Ternaldo, and Scott both really cared for their cat buddies that I couldn't stand it. "We will help you look for them. But we need you to do us a small favor." I know thy can't say no to this. "Anything to see that hot headed bastard again." "Hot headed?" "Oh *ahem* well in this world out Leo is a hot headed ass hole while Aeris is a sweet but retarded girl." "Well ours are the opposite." We laughed but I have to get to the point. Before it's too late. "I would like to take you guys to sanctuary at the church. The favor I wanted to ask is if you guys would help take lots of supplies with us." they looked at each other and then began packing lots of shit. Chips bread soda water Scott brought a microwave from the employee room. And we began to move back to headquarters. I went outside first and checked what fell from the sky before. It was gone. Nothing was there. I was in front making sure no one gets in our way. Ronin as well grabbed a gun and stood side by side. The other guys brought all the supplies. We stepped out of the door of the pharmacy and began jogging until I heard something. "HALT!" I yelled. Everyone froze. Not knowing what was going on I shot into the air and I heard a scream and it was getting closer. Until it hit the floor and turned to black goo. Ewww. "Quickly keep moving people!" I began jogging and led the way. It was quiet nothing made a sound besides our deep breaths and foot steps. I turned to Ronin who turned to me and smiled. We jogged for a while now but it seems we were being followed. 5 black figures came out holding a swords in each hand except for one. "Ronin keep running to the church." I was looking right at the one without any weapons and it felt like he was looking at me. It sent a chill down my spine. I looked back at Ronin and smiled. "Don't worry I won't die here." He had a worried look and he walked to me and held his hand out. I shook his hand. He took a couple steps looked back and signaled the others to follow as he jogged away. I turned back and pulled out my scythe. I opened my legs and went low enough to touch the ground with my hand. "I won't waste time with you." I felt a pressure in my eyes. My fur glowing with a red aura. "IT'S OVER!" I punched the floor with full force sending everyone into the air. I flash stepped into the air next to one of them. Got my scythe and slashed him horizontally turned and flashed step to the next smashed his head in my hand, next pulled his heart out, popes the head off the next one. And for the last one appeared rite behind him and grabbed his neck as we descended I elbowed his face causing it to beak and die instantly. "I've never felt so alive!" I yelled out but then stopped. I relaxed and my aura disappears. And once more began returning to the church. I arrive onto to find more black figures dead in front of the church. I ignore them and knocked on the doors. "Guys open up. It's me Rids." The doors open and inside I find everyone back together. Even Scar was there. "Scar since when did you arri-" "Save it I arrived by receiving a strange call from Ranjo then I called Sprung and he told me directions." "Ehhehheh same ol'Scar. So did anyone find others?" Leo and Randy looked down in depression. "Well we found Krug," Leo spoke up but his ears got droopy, "He was shot a couple times when we found him." Randy patted Leo's back. The others just shook their head but as they did I remembered Dr. Hobo said something about the Leo and Aeris here in this dimension ran to the football field. "Guys rest up for about an hour, tonight we go to the football field." "For what?" Scar yelled at me while noticing the note on his back. It's the note that I left of call me to catch up. "To save the girls." At that everyone either slept or stretched and mentally prepared for what was going to happen. I sat against the door. Thinking if Star was okay. My love is in the hands of Death. But urgh this is gonna suck. I will save her no matter what. "You okay?" Ronin came from the little group made up of Randy Scar Sprung and him. "Yeah I'm fine. Just a little worried of Star." "Your girl?" "Yeah he also said something about another girl there with him." "Well you have one Rids I'm usually alone with my parents. My drunk bastard dad who whoops my ass every so often. My mom is beautiful but she also gets punished." "Be happy you have parents. Mine were murdered by the same person who kidnapped my friends." "Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." "It's okay Ronin. I just wished I could see my parents again." "I guess I'm an asshole right?" "Don't say that your not an asshole. Just relax but if I die tonight I want to you to know my friends. Let's go back with the others." Ronin nodded and we walked over to Randy and the others. I turned back to the door and noticed Tobias examining the goo Xander had. Still disgusting. "Guys if I die tonight please take care of Star okay guys." I told everyone this through telepathy. Xander talked back again through telepathy, Don't worry you wont die, he says. We all had tears in our eyes even the opposites. Tobias stood there with a smile. After an hour we got back in the sewers and waved good bye to the opposites who decided to stay at the church. As we left the church the doors to it began closing slowly. As soon as they close completely we march on to the football field. "Almost done... NOW!" I said as we all dashed to the sewer. We had Tobias move the lid and we all jumped in regardless of the smell. I noticed the water or stinky liquid rose a bit since we first came in. But from where we were we had to go east. We began moving from this goop slowly but we made progress. We came to an intersection. "Well it's a good thing I stole this from the shop behind the bowling alley." Scar says pulling out a map from his jacket. We were like what the hell but we ignored the fact he stole it since we needed it. "Well we are in the east district of town so if we take a left here where we are at then we take a right and follow through until we hit a dead end. Hmm we will just make it." Randy rubs his chin thinking of what to do. Leo was just looking at the map but never thought of anything. Normal idiotic Leo. Tobias understood the plan very well. I understood it but Randy explained it twice because Leo didn't get the picture. So again we continue our path. We took a left but before we continued Leo found a dead rat and a club or stick and tied the rat tail to the club and began swinging it. "Umm Leo what are you doing." I asked trying to remember Aeris telling me something about this. "Oh this is my favorite weapon THE RAT FLAIL!" be posed a stance that would put Link to shame. We all laughed and so did he but we didn't take him seriously. We ran as fast as we could through the sewers. Tobias had to help me get to the end because my leg just gave out when we were running. But at last we finally arrived at our exit. "Alright everyone help me move this lid off." Everyone helped me and we slid it to the side. We all hopped out one by one. Each person helping the other out I got up and stretched my legs before thy get a cramp or something. We looked at one direction until I turned to see what was behind us. It was... The football field. I pulled out some pain relief pills and gave everyone the same amount of pills to everyone. Everyone chugged them down and drank some water. "Whatever happens in there... Never give up." once more a tear went across my face. I had a feeling I was going to die. Tonight. We all walked in together. I looked towards Leo, Ronin, James and Tobias. Leo gave me a thumbs up. Ronin smiled. Tobias mouthed the words live on. James had to give me an evil grin. I nodded towards them and to my other side I looked to Randy, Sprung, Scar, Xander. Xander and the rest smiled gave thumbs up and pulled out their weapons. I did as well. At first I brought out my pistols. Everyone brought primary weapons. Pistols brass knuckles. The works. We weren't afraid to die. Star I'm coming. We run inside the stadium through where the players go in. "CHARGE!" we yelled. We ran in and continued yelling as we went in. I went in first once I went in my yell slowly decreased to a whisper. There wasn't anything out there. Until I heard muffled sounds coming from the other end of the football stadium. We all ran to the muffled sounds to find the girls. They were covered in blood. Aeris Star A new girl Keary another girl I didnt know. There were two body bags... I walked up to them I think I know who they are. I put my hand on the zipper and slowly opened it until I saw the face. My body had dear written all over it. It was Mitzi. Xander opened the other and closed and thru telepathy told me "*Sniff* it's Ayu..." we both looked down in grief. "Xander tell me something..." "yeah?" "Who did Tyler like..." "...It was Ayuzu." I felt a large amour if power in my body. I knew I felt a red aura. It felt so good. "GRAAAGGHHHH!" I yelled. Then tears filled my eyes. "I'm sorry Cyber Tyler I'm the one who failed you guys." All the girls looked around and knew what u was talking about. Besides the two I didn't know. Xander got up untied the girls and a orange kinda looking fur got up and kissed Xander on the lips. I guess that his girl I tried to read her mind but Xander some how blocked me. Whatever I said. I turned to Star who just kept looking away from me. I got on my knees next to her. Softly grabbed her chin and turned her to me. Looked into her beautiful eyes. And kissed her. We put our arms around each other. We didn't let go. Leo and Aeris both looked into each others eyes and twirled their tails together and made out. "Oh Rids I was so scared..." Star said while her arms were around me. "As was I. I thought I lost you..." tears cane from her face. And she laid her head on my shoulder. "Well well well look who finally arrived." a cat with a black shirt pants and boots. He had red fur. "How could you do this?" I already knew who it was. "Hmmmm... easy take a gun point it at their head and done just like this." vanished in thin air. He appeared in four different places at the same time. One behind James, in front of Xander's girl, next to Sprung and the last right behind me. They all point a gun at our heads. Star's face froze in fear I held her hand "don't worry about me." I turned slowly to see the others, Xander was shoved away from the girl. Everyone was scared James couldn't move. Sprung shot the clone and ran in front of the girl then was shot. He didn't die yet. The new girl was behind of Star. I stopped time and killed the clone in an instant. James then had an idea he kicked up some dust and shot a bullet into the enemies head. Nice. Xander ran up to the clone Kicked it's sides and got his knife and cut his throat. He got up and hugged his girl. Xander explained to me who she was. Her name was Tyler. I read the new girl behind of Star... Marie eh? Ok. I turned to Ronin who kept staring at Marie. Well now. "URGH!" I fell back into Star's arms. I was punched full force to even break my jaw. But it didn't. "FUCK THAT HURT!" "Sorry it should have killed you oh well more fun for me." It was Ranjo the real one. "Leo Xander Randy James Ronin and Tobias ,protect the girls at any cost. Sprung sit back and relax." I dragged Sprung in between the girls. "Don't die on us Sprung." He smiled but flinched in pain. Ranjo was out numbered. Ranjo smiled and pulled out a pair of shades. "This is going to be quick." he smiles and pulls a long ass sword. It was at least 9 feet long. We all charged at the same time trying to keep him from killing us. We surrounded him I jumped in first. I threw a punch a round house kick an uppercut and a spin kick. He blocked and dodged every attack with ease. He grabbed my neck and set a barrage of fists into my stomach then a few slashes then kicked me out of the way. I slid all the way to the side of the stadium. I grunted and moaned in pain as i got up again I checked my wounds I was okay for now. Next up was James. He punches and threw kicks but all were stopped. That's what he wanted. Ranjo grabs his legs and pulls himself up to his face and shoots a shit load of bullets to his face. Nothing but dust came from the bullets. Ranjo threw James into the ground and was picked up and thrown up into the air. And landed head first into the ground. His head opened up with in impact. Following James was Randy and this time with help from Ronin. They both threw punches and pulled out guns and shot also with a finished combo of a rocket launcher from Tobias. All were sent flying in different directions. Randy landed in the bleachers unconscious. Ronin landed right next to Marie. Once he hit the wall his arms flew up and landed on top of hers. He turned to see what he hit. He saw Marie and began to blush. "We should get to know each other." I heard ronin say as he ran to help me up. Marie nodded and smiles. Tobias joined into the battle and kicked Ranjo right in the gut. He threw punches and kicks all landed right on target. Ranjo got his sword and cut one of Tobias' legs off. It wasn't a pretty sight. Tobias lost balance and crawled back to us. Last but not least Xander. He didn't attack just yet he was examining his opponents mind and attacks. "I'm gonna need your help. Rids I can't die. Not when Tyler is in danger." "Xander we will not die." He jumped in and kicked the injured Ranjo. He grabs Ranjo's arms and pulls them back. "NOW LEO, RIDS!" he yells as I pull out my scythe. Leo pulls out his knife. "Now it's the end." I swung my scythe horizontally into his waist. Leo stabs him But... It didn't go through. It stopped rite at the beginning of his waist. Ranjo begins to laugh with his eyes closed as he was laughing. I noticed his voice was getting deeper. "Rids did you honestly think I would die that easily." He throws in arms around breaking Xander's grip. Ranjo kicked all of us away from him Leo head first hits the side of the stadium his head began bleeding Aeris ran to him. Leo turned to her and crawled to her as she came running to him. Aeris picks up Leo's head and lays him on her lap. "Aeris I Love You Don't die okay." "Shut the fuck up Leo your talking nonsense again..." "Aeris relax it's time for me to go. Oh and before I leave see that man with the leg cut off. That your father Tobias Blackwell." She turns to Tobias but turns back to Leo... "Leo your not going to die baby I love you..." she lip locks with Leo but as they did Leo smiled but dazed off in the middle of making out. Aeris began crying which was something new. Aeris couldn't hold her feelings back anymore. Tobias crawled over to Aeris and says "My little girl don't cry. It's not going to help..." "Shut the fuck up dad you left me when I was young he was my only close friend besides Rids and Star. I loved him. Fuck you dad..." Tobias pulls Aeris into his chest. In which Aeris hugs her dad and crys in his chest. Xander meanwhile landed on his feet he lost his balance and fell. Tyler ran to him and they kissed. Well it's my turn. To save these guys and sacrifice my self. I closed my eyes. I felt this aura like I never felt before. My hair turned to a white grayish color with a gold aura. I felt I was off the ground. I open led my eyes and looked down holy shit. I can fly. I turned my attention to Ranjo. "Feh you think you can win? Impossible." He picked up his sword and chased after me. I flew up and charged at him face on. He dripped his sword and began fighting me fist to fist. It was as if time stopped that we were fighting at incredible speeds. Fists flying everywhere. I punched him full force. He fell back doing 360s in the air and I chased after him. I stopped and refocused my eyes only to see a big sword going through me. My hair went back to normal everyone gasped and Star yelled out "RIDS!" I pulled the sword back out and I fell back. I had a thin whole in my body. I don't care I knew this was the end. I got up and slowly moved to Star while losing tons of blood I fell on my back thinking is this it? I turned to where Leo Aeris and Tobias were Leo slowly wakes up and looks at me with tears in his eyes. GENERAL POV While losing a lot of blood and he is on the floor he turns to Star and smiles and mouths the words I love you. Star began crying and she to mouths the same words. Rids then turns over to his loving and caring friend Leo and Aeris... both of them had tears in their eyes Rids looked at Leo and gave him a thumbs up...then Rids turns slowly to aeris who was on the floor crying out her mind... Rids slowly manages to crawl over to her and slowly moves his bloody arm to Aeris' chin. and lifted it "its okay... Ill soon join my parents and rest" at this Aeris kisses rids on the lips and hugs him "Aeris do me a favor..." aeris turns. her face which was ful of tears which made her fur a dark color... "take care of Star for me..." Aeris slowly looks over to Star who was crying in her hands and looked back at me and nodded. she let go of Rids. Rids then gets up and limps over to Star and picks her up. "Star youve made me live a life no one will ever live...you have always made me smile and i love you" rids lip locks with her for a good minute but slowly lets go of her and pushes her aside... Star falls to the side and yells "why did you do.." she gasps as she sees why she was pushed away...Rids heart was peirced by a sword ... aeris leo and star both froze in terror as they see their black and white cat fall to the ground ... in rids last breath rids yells out... I LOVE YOU ALL... and he lands on the ground. LEO's POV No Rids... Why and why am I bleeding? Oh wait. I'm such an idiot. I turned to Aeris who was crying in her father's chest. Before I could say anything her father tapped her on the shoulder and pointed towards me. She slowly turned to me and came and hugged me. She kissed me and held me in her arms. Xander had tears in his hands as Ranjo did as well. But they kept fighting. We turned to Star who was on her knees near Rids body. She was crying over his body who was really bruised up. Holes everywhere. Star bent forward and cried on his chest. We walked over and Aeris held her in her arms and I held both if them in my arms. As soon as I did a white orb came out of Rids. They took the form of his parents. They looked at us and waved. They picked up Rids body and the light from their bodies engorged the whole stadium. I can't see anything but all I heard was Star claim, "Rids I'm coming." everything went blank and I held tightly to Aeris' and Star's hand but I passed out. RIDS CHELUM'S POV Ahh this place this world. It's so... Warm. Why am I...Floating? I looked around everything was dark, until one light flashed above Me like a spotlight. A voice was heard, "Well if it isn't our son." this voice was a female voice very ... Beautiful. "Hmm it is and what's he doing here?" That voice sounded like a sexy narrator voice. "Welcome Rids. What do you wish to do?" Says the woman. "I... I don't know..." I said in a weak voice. "Well you better hurry we can't stay like this forever kiddo." Says the male voice. "I wish I could redo everything before the kidnapping before my death before the troubles." There was a loud gong that was heard. "Your wish has been heard. Son take care of yourself." both of the voices said in unison. I heard foot steps fading away then the light shut off. "IT's not over yet Rids I'm still gonna train you harder!" The voice of death was heard and out of nowhere his scythe pierces my body and I was in pain. "AGGHHHHHH!" The next thing I know I wake up next to Star in my room...Alive. AUTHOR's note: Alright everyone this is not the end of the story there will be a sequel to this story which is the prequel of Monty fishbowls story. I will also give RIDS CHELUM'S POV in ronin McCrane both stories and then after I do there will be a sequel to his story. Thank you all for reading this story and I am gladly waiting for requests for stories. Don't be shy just ask. 


End file.
